


В начале будущего

by silver_autumn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Мерлин просыпается со странной татуировкой, потом спасает жизнь одному идиоту, а потом весь мир вокруг переворачивается раз и навсегда.<br/>Написано на Merlin Reverse 2015 по артам <a href="http://adavidoff.diary.ru/">Давыдофф</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В начале будущего

Просыпался Мерлин долго и болезненно. Голова начала пульсировать болью ещё до того, как он полностью пришёл в сознание, а это значило одно — сейчас лучше всего было провалиться обратно в полусон и постараться подождать, пока алкоголь сам испарится из крови.

Ну, когда-то же это должно произойти, верно?

Правда, мочевой пузырь и пересохшее горло против этого активно протестовали, и Мерлин, тяжело вздохнув, всё-таки открыл глаза.

В комнате царил полумрак. Возблагодарив всех существующих богов, Мерлин сощурился. Что-то явно было не так. Потолок казался слишком высоким — не так чтобы «ух ты, я что, заснул в главном зале крутого музея?», но всё равно высоким. Ещё спине Мерлина было очень твёрдо.

А ещё на сером потолке красовалось огромное пятно неопределённого грязного цвета.

— Что за? — едва слышно прохрипел Мерлин и попытался принять сидячее положение.

Как оказалось, это было огромной ошибкой.

Боль прилила к вискам с новой силой, и Мерлин откинулся на спину. Чуть подумав, он приложил ладони к глазам, чтобы максимально отгородиться от яркого солнечного света, и велел организму успокоиться.

Через несколько минут тот послушался.

Когда Мерлин снова открыл глаза, мир выглядел уже чуть понятнее.

Во-первых, пятно с потолка исчезло. Посмотрев на руки, Мерлин увидел прилипшую к подушечке указательного пальца огромную зеленую блестку, которая, судя по всему, еще с вечера пристала к ресницам. Во-вторых, потолок оказался знакомым: трещину в правом дальнем углу Мерлин за время отчаянных попыток подготовиться к экзаменам успел запомнить до малейшего изгиба.

А в-третьих, жёсткая поверхность под спиной была полом.

Подумав, на что в первую очередь стоит потратить силы — а их в исстрадавшемся организме имелось очень, очень мало, — Мерлин аккуратно повернул голову влево.

Подавив подступившую к горлу тошноту, он прищурился.

Правильно.

На своей кровати, свесив ноги с так и не снятыми ботинками, развалился Уилл. Его тихий храп прокатывался по комнате, и то, что этот звук до последнего момента оставался для него незамеченным, Мерлин списал на шум крови в ушах.

Сам он валялся на полу: то ли сверзился с кровати во сне, то ли так до неё и не дошёл. Впрочем, вот это как раз было не важно.

Почувствовав прилив сил от того, что находится на знакомой территории, Мерлин всё-таки поднялся на ноги и, старательно держа глаза прикрытыми, почти наощупь добрался до ванной. Склоняться над белым другом — хотя унитаз в их блоке белым мог бы назвать либо очень большой оптимист, либо человек с особым видом дальтонизма — его не тянуло, но вот побрызгав в лицо прохладной водой и сделав несколько глотков её же, Мерлин почувствовал себя намного лучше.

Достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы попытаться вспомнить события прошлой ночи.

Он точно был уверен, что после занятий собирался вернуться домой и отоспаться — под конец последней недели, когда над головой висел громадный проект, мешки под глазами Мерлина выглядели очень впечатляющими, — но где-то по дороге от учебного корпуса до общежития его отловил Уилл и потащил ужинать.

Ужин они заказали в пабе, а работавший там друг Уилла пообещал не брать платы за еду. После паба, где к еде прилагалась пинта пива, Мерлин не то чтобы подобрел — скорее, потерял способность твёрдо отказывать и выпутываться из навязчивых объятий. Так что в итоге он оказался на какой-то вечеринке, где всё пропахло адской смесью алкоголя и разнообразных духов.

Примерно после второго неоново-зелёного коктейля память Мерлина отключилась, поэтому воспоминания об остатке вечера остались погребенными под головной болью.

Но судя по тому, что на шее не виднелось заметных следов, мышцы не болели, а на запястье не болталось никаких подозрительных браслетов, ночь прошла не так уж бурно. Болела у Мерлина только спина, но жжение между лопатками легко объяснялось сном на дешёвом ковре. Надо запомнить на будущее, что до кровати следует доползать в любом состоянии.

Пытаясь вспомнить, хватит ли в их крохотном холодильнике еды на похмельный завтрак, Мерлин вышел из ванной и тут же наткнулся взглядом на часы.

Чёрт.

Он очень сильно опаздывал.

Мерлин почти бежал — ну ладно, шел настолько быстро, насколько позволяли еще не до конца окрепшие мышцы — к научному корпусу, когда ему на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь.

— Мерлин!— бодро улыбнулся Перси. — Слыхал, ночка удалась! Не ожидал от тебя.

Мерлин поморщился, увернулся от громадной руки, обладатель которой явно собирался одарить его еще одним увесистым дружеским жестом, и свернул на боковую дорожку. Все вокруг были громкими, слишком громкими. Мерлину так казалось всегда — и даже то, что музыка в его наушниках обычно играла намного громче, чем шумел мир вокруг, не могло его переубедить, — но сегодня особенно. Возможно, дело было в том, что аккумулятор на телефоне бездарно сдох, и подключить наушники было не к чему.

До нужного здания Мерлин добрался за семь минут. Лекция уже началась, поэтому кампус опустел, и только несколько таких же неудачников бежали кто куда, сжимая книги и стаканчики с кофе или чаем.

Мерлин просто вертел на пальцах провод наушников.

— Ты поздно, — прошипела Гвен, когда он проскользнул в аудиторию незаметной тенью и устроился рядом с подругой на заднем ряду.

— Угу, — односложно буркнул Мерлин, раскрывая блокнот и делая вид, что полностью поглощён лекцией. На самом деле, сложная наука математика сейчас была от него очень и очень далека.

Ладно, положа руку на сердце, она была далека от Мерлина и в лучшие дни, не говоря уже про пятничную лекцию в девять часов утра. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему даже на втором курсе университета его заставляют тратить время на эти бессмысленные дисциплины. К тому же, аудитории на таких «общеобразовательных» предметах обычно заполнялись десятками людей, большая часть которых блистала разве что абсолютным идиотизмом.

Серьёзно, в прошлом году какой-то блондин с наглой ухмылкой чуть ли не каждый день ржал над классикой британской литературы, доводя Мерлина до бешенства, а сейчас некоторые гении тянули руки и задавали вопросы, которые заставляли лектора разражаться очередным потоком формул.

Если в истории поиска на ноутбуке Мерлина иногда мелькали способы избавления от тела, это была не его вина.

Он просто искал информацию для проекта по курсу сценарного мастерства, вот и всё.

— Куда ты пропал вчера вечером? — зашептала Гвен, когда внимание лектора переключилось на сидящих в первом ряду. — Я звонила, но трубку взял кто-то другой…

Мерлин вскинул брови и тут же нахмурился. Когда это он успел всучить кому-то свой телефон? И чего ещё он не помнил?

Спину обожгло болью, и Мерлин поморщился. Он подумал, что по дороге домой надо заскочить в аптеку и купить какой-нибудь крем от раздражения, но эта мысль мигом вылетела у него из головы, когда под рёбра врезался острый локоть Гвен.

Может, ему просто нужно сменить друзей.

Тогда Уилл не будет таскать его на вечеринки, а Гвен — отчитывать за это.

— Потом поговорим, — прошипел Мерлин.

Гвен, вопреки обыкновению, возражать не встала.

Окончательно утратив надежду разобраться в матричных системах уравнений, Мерлин провёл остаток лекции бездумно глядя перед собой. Ему почему-то казалось, что вчера вечером произошло что-то очень важное. Вот только он не мог вспомнить, что.

«Как дела?»

Именно такое сообщение Мерлин увидел на экране телефона, когда наконец-то воткнул зарядку в розетку на работе. Его прислал Уилл — судя по всему, как раз в то время, когда Мерлин выходил на улицу после лекции.

«Замечательно. Сам-то как думаешь?». Он скривился, набирая ответ.

У Уилла не было занятий по пятницам, поэтому он мог позволить себе провести день, отсыпаясь и ничего не делая.

Мерлина же после пары ждала очередь из вопящих девиц-подростков и их обречённых родителей.

— Мерлин, — послышался от стойки голос Гвейна, — заканчивай рассиживаться, я тебе не за это плачу.

— Иду, — вздохнул Мерлин и с тоской посмотрел на комнату отдыха перед тем, как выйти из неё.

На самом деле, он очень любил свою работу. Притаившийся в самом сердце Лондона не так далеко от кампуса маленький магазинчик был заполнен музыкальными дисками, пластинками и даже магнитофонными кассетами. Здесь пахло пылью, картоном и — совсем немного — пластмассой, стеллажи обступали со всех сторон, а из колонок всегда звучал невообразимый музыкальный микс, который могли составить только несовместимые вкусы Гвейна и самого Мерлина.

Сегодня, впрочем, здесь царил маленький филиал ада. О том, что именно в этот день выходит новый альбом какой-то мега-популярной группы, Мерлин честно забыл. Поэтому, завидев непривычный контингент на пороге места своей работы, на несколько секунд даже остановился и покрутил головой, чтобы проверить, пришёл ли по правильному адресу.

Потом всё встало на свои места.

Гвейн, конечно, любил атмосферу и стиль своего детища, но деньги он любил ещё больше.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — тихо прошипел Мерлин своему боссу, занимая свободное место за стойкой.

На приветствие подошедшей к нему с заветной коробочкой девчонки он ответил слабой улыбкой и, пробив диск, назвал цену.

— Чего-то ты кислый, — заметил Гвейн, когда перед стойкой никого не осталось. Возможно, Гвейн был прав, когда заказал партию дисков для продажи в день премьеры. Он всегда говорил, что музыку на физических носителях теперь покупают либо хипстеры, либо отчаянные фанаты. — Твоё чувство прекрасного не выдерживает?

Мерлин пожал плечами.

Его чувство прекрасного не выдерживало ни дэнс-миксы, которыми Гвейн разминался по вечерам пятницы в предвкушении очередного похода по клубам, ни тяжелейший рок, которым тот своеобразно лечил похмелье по субботам. Музыка, которую он сейчас продавал, и которая сейчас же лилась из колонок, была ещё не самым худшим вариантом.

А вот её фанаты с их радостным щебетаньем и непрестанными громкими разговорами действительно раздражали.

— Переживу, — проворчал он и вернулся к работе.

Поток посетителей иссяк, когда стрелки часов подобрались к половине пятого.

Мерлин облегчённо вздохнул и с тоской покосился на Гвейна.

— Ладно уж, — покачал головой тот. — Ты сегодня совсем не в форме. Что, бурная ночь?

Мерлин сморщился и почесал спину, которую с каждым часом жгло всё сильнее. Врать Гвейну было бесполезно: он, казалось, чуял товарищей по лёгкому поведению издалека, отличая их по едва заметным признакам вроде остаточных винных паров и синяков под глазами.

Согласиться с Гвейном было проще, чем его переубеждать, поэтому Мерлин промолчал. А молчание тут же приняли за знак согласия.

— Надо же, — присвистнул Гвейн. — Прямо такая бурная? Ты поаккуратней: гонорея, конечно, проявляется только дней через десять, но если так чешется уже сейчас…

— Тебе, наверное, виднее, но иди ты в задницу, — отмахнулся Мерлин.

— Может, и пойду, если повезёт сегодня, — мечтательно вздохнул Гвейн.

Мерлин подавил болезненный стон при одной мысли об алкоголе и танцах

— Иди, расставь по местам, — подтолкнул Гвейн к Мерлину стопку дисков. — Пока я добрый.

Мерлин с радостью ухватил корзинку, свалил туда полученные CDи скрылся между стеллажей. Сам Гвейн эту часть работы любил больше всего: вместо того, чтобы расставлять новый товар, он тратил время, просиживая на полу, а иногда и посапывая в проходах между стеллажами.

Или покуривая.

Мерлин боялся представить, что ещё эти стеллажи могли видеть.

— Многое, — согласился кто-то у него за спиной.

— А? — Мерлин резко развернулся, но в секции альтернативного рока сейчас никого не было.

Сделав два шага влево, он обвёл взглядом соседний ряд, но там тоже всё казалось пустым.

— Гвейн? — позвал Мерлин.

— А? — отозвались, судя по звуку, от самой двери. — Ты там что, заблудился?

— Мечтай, — крикнул в ответ Мерлин.

Потом пожал плечами и продолжил методично расставлять диски по жанрам, алфавиту и датам.

В этой странной системе что-то найти могли только он сам да Гвейн, но покупателям — вернее, постоянным клиентам — это нравилось. Особый шарм, все дела.

Мерлину тоже нравилось.

Гвейн свалил за полчаса до закрытия магазина.

— Пока-пока, — помахал он Мерлину, который закрывал первую из двух касс.

— А как же положительный пример подчинённым, все дела? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Мерлин.

— Вечер ждать не будет. — Гвейн потрепал его за ухо, и Мерлин с фырканьем вывернулся. Он ненавидел, когда кто-то так делал, но Гвейн не реагировал ни на какие возражения. — А тебе спешить некуда, рак-отшельник. Заведи уже нормальных друзей.

Мерлин самостоятельно выпроводил его за дверь.

Пинком под зад.

— Я вычту это из твоей зарплаты! — крикнул Гвейн, придерживая дверь открытой.

От каждого движения колокольчик бряцал, создавая причудливую музыку.

— Задница у тебя не застрахована, — отбрил Мерлин, а потом всё-таки закрыл дверь и с облегчением вздохнул, наконец-то оказавшись в одиночестве.

По его мнению, в последнее время Мерлин как-то слишком много времени проводил в обществе людей — и уж тем более завёл как-то слишком много так называемых «друзей» с тех пор, как приехал в Лондон.

Может, поэтому он иногда чувствовал себя здесь даже более хреново, чем дома, где у него не было никого, кроме Уилла.

Мерлин сам не помнил, когда успел убавить звук, но музыка стала тише, а свет настольной лампы начал казаться чуть ярче.

Пожав плечами, он вытащил учебник по грёбаной математике, который очень удобно раскрылся сразу на нужной странице, и приступил к работе над домашним заданием.

До конца его смены в магазин не зашёл никто.

Уже поздно вечером, когда Мерлин выбрался из душа и переоделся в застиранную футболку и старые штаны, чтобы потом завалиться в кровать, спину снова обожгло огнём.

— Чёрт, — выругался Мерлин, вспомнив, что по дороге домой забыл зайти в аптеку.

Открыв шкафчик в кухне, он быстро перебрал запасы медикаментов, которые они с Уиллом понатаскали домой за последний год. Там обнаружилась куча таблеток для исцеления похмелья, которые иногда служили и обычным обезболивающим, крем для растирания мышц, какие-то сомнительные глазные капли, на донышке пузырька которых плавал мутный осадок, и просроченный пластырь.

Плюнув на это дело, Мерлин завалился в кровать как есть.

Кровать Уилла была пустой: тот продолжал свой традиционный загул на новой вечеринке.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и перевернулся на живот. Ему, как всегда, представилось, что он совсем не здесь, в тесной комнате общежития не лучшего университета Лондона, а там, где его существование имеет какой-то смысл.

Когда Мерлин поделился этими чувствами с Уиллом — он тогда только приехал в Лондон, а Уилл почти силой вливал в него дешёвое вино, — тот рассмеялся и сказал:

— Высокого же ты о себе мнения, друг мой.

Мерлин был уверен, что Уилл не единственный так думал. Просто сам он не был таким дураком, чтобы делиться откровениями с кем-то ещё.

Он закрыл глаза, стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, как где-то на улице подвыпившие студенты горланили гимн и призывали хранить королеву.

— Скоро, — услышал он шипящий голос. — Совсем скоро.

Мерлин провалился в сон до того, как успел удивиться.

Иногда Мерлин жалел, что у него никак не получалось втиснуть в расписание хотя бы один связанный с психологией курс. Может, там его смогли бы научить, как правильно общаться с людьми, которые ведут себя как полные мудаки, и не повредить при этом ни своё, ни их психическое — или физическое — здоровье.

Или там дали бы подсказку, что делать, если тебе кажется, что с тобой постоянно разговаривает какая-то шипящая тварь. Кажется, это считается признаком алкогольной интоксикации, но Мерлин был почти полностью уверен, что со времени той долбаной вечеринки оставался трезвым.

Разве что исходившие от Гвейна винные пары доставали по касательной и Мерлина. Хотя эта теория тоже была откровенно сомнительной.

— Тебя ждут великие свершения. — Раздался у него за спиной голос, когда в субботу Мерлин скучающе щёлкал ручкой по стойке в ожидании клиентов.

— Конечно, — отозвался он. — Гвейн, я не настолько не уверен в себе, как тебе кажется.

Обернувшись, Мерлин увидел, что Гвейн совсем не подкрадывался к нему сзади: тот всё ещё дрых между стеллажами прямо под одной из колонок, громыхавшей низкими басами.

Мерлин только пожал плечами.

В понедельник ему заявили, что «Вы — две стороны одной медали».

Мерлин тогда отчаянно пытался успеть дописать тест в срок — он и так уже оставался одним из последних во всей аудитории — и решил, что переучившийся мозг просто издевается над ним.

Ну, или и вправду надо больше спать по ночам.

«Ты должен исполнить своё предназначение», — последовало в среду.

Мерлин тогда тупо смотрел на корзину с бельем, которое пытался рассортировать перед стиркой, и покорно кивнул в такт странному голосу. Ему и правда нужно было как можно скорее закончить уборку в комнате: сейчас она напоминала скорее свинарник, чем место обитания человеческих существ.

Винить в этом обстоятельстве стоило, наверное, Уилла, который слабо отличал веник от тряпки, но у Мерлина вечно уклоняться от уборки не получалось: в конце концов природная брезгливость брала верх над ослиным упрямством. Так говорил Уилл — который этим бессовестно пользовался, — а не сам Мерлин.

В общем, в среду непонятно откуда раздавшиеся слова пришлись кстати.

В пятницу Мерлин как раз шёл на работу, когда ему прямо в ухо прошипели: «Король былого и грядущего».

Мерлин подпрыгнул от неожиданности, чуть не вывалился с тротуара на проезжую часть и, конечно, в итоге врезался в того самого блондина, который доводил его до белого калениях на занятиях по классической британской литературе в прошлом семестре.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, придурок, — дали ему полезный совет.

Мерлин подавил желание вскинуть два пальца в оскорбительном жесте и, покачав головой, быстро преодолел остаток пути до магазинчика.

Гвейн удивлённо приподнял брови, глядя на его растрёпанный вид:

— Что-то ты в последнее время совсем перестал за собой следить, — заметил он.

Мерлин только пожал плечами и стащил с головы наушники. Музыка в них всё равно перестала играть ещё до того, как он столкнулся с тем мудаком.

Он как раз принялся помогать клиенту с поиском одного из коллекционных виниловых изданий «RollingStones» — любители классики всегда наполняли Мерлина верой в человечество и вообще будущее этой планеты, — как внезапная боль в спине заставила его согнуться почти пополам.

Жжение было таким сильным, будто Мерлин прикоснулся к раскалённому металлу, а не неуклюже повернулся, отчего футболка проехалась тканью по коже.

— Вы в порядке? — с лёгким беспокойством спросил мужик с бородой, в руках которого пластинки смотрелись до невозможности хрупкими.

— Конечно, — ответил Мерлин и выдавил из себя улыбку. Боль прошла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула, но больше терпеть это было нельзя.

Мерлин откладывал визит к врачу всю неделю: неприязнь к всевозможным таблеткам и иголкам зародилась у него ещё в глубоком детстве, когда его, не самого, в общем-то, здорового мальчика, постоянно таскали по врачам и пытались вылечить от всевозможных болячек. Наконец-то вырвавшись в Лондон, Мерлин почти поклялся, что в больницу его загонит разве что сердечный приступ. Наверное, настала пора пожертвовать этим обещанием.

А вот со странными голосами в голове Мерлин пока, пожалуй, погодит. Упечь себя в психушку всегда быстрее, чем из неё выбраться.

Прежде чем Гвейн снова успел пристать с идиотскими вопросами — иногда он бывал слишком любопытной задницей, особенно на вкус Мерлина, — Мерлин сумел привести себя в порядок и нацепить на лицо привычное выражение. Он бы и наушники напялил — для верности, — но Гвейн такого на работе не одобрял.

Хотя кто бы говорил — Мерлин был в курсе аккуратно спрятанного в ящике планшета, на котором Гвейн в рабочее время смотрел совсем не рейтинги продаж новых альбомов. Вот совсем.

Вернувшись домой, Мерлин заперся в крохотной ванной комнате. Он прихватил с собой купленный заживляющий крем и какие-то бинты — всё, что ему выдали в аптеке, когда он рассказал о болях. Девушка в белом халате за стойкой посмотрела на него с каким-то странным сочувствием и вручила дешёвый набор. Теперь пришло время применить его по назначению.

По-быстрому приняв душ — Мерлин уже не раз пытался ощупывать спину, где временами то снова появлялась, то исчезала боль, но кожа там ничем не отличалась от обычной, — он наскоро вытерся полотенцем, влез в растянутые спортивные штаны и остановился у зеркала.

Зеркало у них с Уиллом тоже было очень специфическое: стандартное, которое предоставлялось общежитием, Мерлин разбил ещё в начале первого курса, потому что Уилл оставил валяться на полу в ванной использованный презерватив, Мерлин с утра на нём поскользнулся и… Ну, дальше последовали тихие и не очень охи всех свидетелей того, как Уилл тащил в медпункт истекающего кровью Мерлина. Шрамы на запястье и чуть выше до сих пор вызывали у не знакомых с ним людей некоторые вопросы, но Мерлин никогда не горел желанием на них отвечать. В общем, после не очень торжественного погребения осколков старого зеркала на свалке, денег на новое у них с Уиллом не нашлось. Маленькое круглое недоразумение в ярко-розовой оправе, которое теперь было повешено на стену на уровне головы и позволяло чистить зубы и расчёсываться не совсем вслепую, пожертвовала Гвен — ей просто надоело видеть волосы Мерлина вечно растрёпанными.

Сейчас Мерлин снова всеми словами проклинал эту историю, потому что рассмотреть спину решительно не получалось. Он крутился и так, и эдак, пытался изогнуться под нужным углом или вообще подпрыгнуть и в полёте разглядеть, что происходит у него на спине, но ни один метод не оказался действенным.

В результате просто плюнув на это дело, Мерлин открыл тюбик с кремом, щедро выдавил на ладонь липкую жёлтую массу и размазал по спине. Чуда не произошло: никаких особых ощущений он не испытал (хотя боль вроде не собиралась возвращаться, что уже было круто), только невероятная вонь дешёвого крема заполнила ванную.

Вспомнив совет девушки из аптеки, Мерлин решил закрыть проблемный участок бинтом, чтобы крем впитался лучше, а кожа больше не раздражалась. Отказавшись от идеи попросить Уилла с этим помочь, Мерлин всё-таки изогнулся под почти немыслимым углом и, встав на носочки, в последний раз попытался разглядеть свою спину, чтобы прикинуть, куда именно надо лепить пластырь.

И тут же вскрикнул, выронив из руки кусок бинта и не распакованный пластырь.

У него на спине красовались тёмные линии. Они переплетались между собой и явно создавали какие-то узоры, но… но…

— Уилл! — закричал Мерлин, вылетев из ванной и ввалившись в их комнату. — Что это такое?

— А? — Уилл лениво оторвался от телефона. — О, уже зажила! Хорошо смотрится.

— Что, по-твоему, хорошо смотрится? — медленно выговорил Мерлин, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. — Уилл? Что это за херня у меня на спине?

— Ты что, не помнишь? — встревоженно спросил Уилл. — Сейчас, погоди.

Уилл поднялся с кровати и обошёл Мерлина, чтобы встать у него за спиной. Потом Мерлин услышал щелок камеры, и наконец Уилл сунул ему под нос телефон, на экране которого отображался последний снимок.

Мерлин не слишком хорошо представлял, как его спина выглядела со стороны, но логика подсказывала ему, что смотрел он именно на эту часть своего тела. И на татуировку, которая там красовалась: вряд ли чёрно-алый дракон с золотыми вкраплениями был чем-то иным.

— Что за хрень? — выдохнул он, а потом повернулся к Уиллу. — Откуда это у меня?

— Ты решил сделать себе тату, — честно ответил Уилл. — Я удивился, но ты очень настаивал. Даже притащил меня, хозяина вечеринки и ещё каких-то чуваков в салон. Я понятия не имею, откуда ты о нём узнал, Забивал тебя какой-то старый стрёмный чувак. Но он с тебя почти ничего не взял, а ты казался довольным и наконец-то согласился пойти домой. Погоди, — встревоженно прервал себя он, — ты что, за ней не ухаживал?

— Ухаживал? — переспросил Мерлин, завороженно глядя на фото. Вопреки тому, что думали о нём многие товарищи по учёбе, когда обращали внимание на его место работы, тёмную одежду и привычку не снимать с шеи большие наушники, он никогда не горел желанием обзавестись татуировкой или проколоть губу.

— Промывал, смазывал, — перечислил Уилл, а потом вздохнул и потёр ладонью лицо. — Понятно. Завтра сходишь, покажешься врачу. Только заражения тебе не хватало.

Мерлин покорно кивнул. Уилл хлопнул его по плечу и, как всегда, свалил из комнаты — пятница звала его в объятия ночной жизни Лондона, не иначе, — а Мерлин нахмурился.

Татуировка, конечно, многое объясняла. Ладно, не слишком многое, но жгущую боль в спине — точно. А вот болезненные вспышки, которые иногда прошивали Мерлина под самой шеей, уже вряд ли.

Мерлин закрыл глаза. Почему-то он надеялся, что сегодня ему приснится дракон. Несмотря на то, что татуировки никогда не были его страстью — и вообще не занимали его мысли, — Мерлину очень приятно было думать, что у него на спине свернулось, дремля, это древнее чудовище.

Здорово было бы, водись такие в настоящем мире.

В последнее время Мерлину вообще снилось много разных снов: старинный замок, крепко уходивший камнями к корням земли, его обитатели, носившие простые (или изысканные) платья, на удивление достоверно выглядевшие доспехи и красные цвета рыцарских плащей. К этому замку подбирались тёмные тени и магические чудовища, его стены атаковали, а под ними кралась затаившаяся угроза, но Мерлин был уверен, что всё будет хорошо.

Этот замок кто-то охранял, и такую прочную защиту никакая тень не в силах была пробить.

— Мне бы сценарии для фильмов так снились, — проворчал Мерлин, недовольно взбивая подушку. Это ему точно не повредило бы: следующим заданием для профильного предмета был жёсткий и негнущийся реализм, в который тролли с грифонами не очень-то вписывались. — Как насчёт этого, а, подсознание?

Подсознание Мерлина проигнорировало, потому что почти всю ночь ему снилось, будто он парил в воздухе верхом на огромном драконе, который дышал жаром и взмахивал тяжёлыми крыльями.

— Пришла пора выполнять твоё предназначение, — сказал дракон, перед тем как Мерлин полетел на землю, пытаясь ухватиться пальцами за воздух. — Эмрис.

Мерлин проснулся за долю секунды до того, как ударился о землю.

— Далось всем это предназначение, — проворчал он, а потом повернулся на другой бок и проспал остаток ночи без сновидений.

Что Мерлин умел делать так, что остальным оставалось только молча завидовать — это выключать будильник. Серьёзно, у него с телефоном, который большей частью служил исключительно скрещённым с плеером будильником, было просто потрясающее взаимопонимание. Мерлин мог всего лишь подумать — очень, очень страстно пожелать, — чтобы визгливый сигнал умолкнул, и будильник затыкался. Так происходило всегда. Даже в тот раз, когда телефон свалился в зазор между кроватью и стеной посреди процесса пробуждения Мерлина (и до того, как он успел провести пальцем по экрану).

Уилл утверждал, что такого не бывает, и Мерлин с ним особо не спорил. В конце концов, вот он сам считал, что невозможно три дня подряд бухать на вечеринках и в понедельник быть способным прийти на пары к восьми утра, но у Уилла же получалось. Так что, как говорится, у каждого свои способности.

Сегодня будильник, судя по всему, выключился слишком рано — или Мерлин всё-таки умудрился вырубить его, не просыпаясь, — потому что когда он наконец-то продрал глаза и посмотрел на время, выяснилось, что до начала занятий в универе осталось ровно пятнадцать минут.

— Чёрт! — выругался Мерлин, подскакивая с кровати. Естественно, его лекция была на другом конце кампуса. Вот как же иначе.

Выскочив из ванной и спешно отыскав чистую футболку, Мерлин вылетел за дверь. Уже услышав щелчок замка, он понял, что забыл на столе распечатки прошлой лекции вместе с пеналом и, кажется, конспектом для второй пары.

По крайней мере, наушники и какой-то блокнот у него с собой были, а возвращаться за остальным у Мерлина уже не хватало времени.

Искренне надеясь, что сейчас его никто не будет останавливать с бессмысленными вопросами, Мерлин понёсся к нужному корпусу. Из-за странной планировки кампуса ему пришлось срезать путь по газонам — хотя часы показывали, что он и так уже опоздал, поэтому, наверное, можно было немного сбавить скорость, — и вдобавок ко всему кеды тут же намокли от влажной после ночного дождя травы.

— Может, мне стоит начать читать гороскопы, — пропыхтел Мерлин, поправляя лямку сползшего с плеча рюкзака. — Вдруг поможет планировать день.

— Ерунда, — раздалось уже знакомое шипение над ухом. На сей раз огненной болью обожгло шею, и Мерлин прижал к ней руку, надеясь, что так неприятные ощущения пройдут быстрее. — Это всё полная чушь.

— Конечно, а голоса в голове — это признак нормальности суждений, — огрызнулся Мерлин.

Через секунду он остановился и перевёл дыхание. Чтобы добраться до последнего корпуса, нужно было перейти через ведущую на парковку дорогу с весьма оживлённым движением, так что требовалось найти переход. Или хотя бы пройти чуть дальше по тротуару, иначе, перебежав проезжую часть, Мерлин просто упёрся бы в заднюю стену без входной двери.

Он как раз подошёл к месту, где было бы очень удобно нарушить правила, когда его внимание привлекли две вещи.

Во-первых, какой-то идиот с подозрительно знакомой светловолосой макушкой собирался сделать то же, что и Мерлин. Только в отличие от Мерлина, который и наушники снял, и оглянулся по сторонам, этот самоубийца уткнулся носом в раскрытую книгу и даже не думал посмотреть, куда прёт.

А во-вторых, из-за угла корпуса точных наук появилась несущаяся на слишком большой для такого места скорости машина, водитель которой то ли был вконец слепым, то ли совсем с головой не дружил, потому что даже не пытался посигналить.

— Эй! — крикнул Мерлин, переходя на бег. — Эй! Берегись!

Светловолосый идиот поднял голову и, уже ступив на проезжую часть, ошалело посмотрел по сторонам, а машина так и не думала сбавлять ход. Мерлин видел, что исход событий достаточно предсказуем: идиот ещё не сделал ни шага назад, сам Мерлин только начал сокращать расстояние, а вот водитель как раз вполне успевал переехать незадачливого нарушителя.

Что произошло дальше, Мерлин помнил слабо: налетевший из ниоткуда порыв ветра невероятной силы опрокинул идиота, заставив его плюхнуться задницей на тротуар и подтянуть к груди ноги, машина пронеслась мимо так, что Мерлин почти почувствовал запах палёных шин, а сам он налетел на неудавшуюся жертву ДТП сверху, случайно стукнув его рюкзаком по голове.

Для закрепления успеха, так сказать.

— Ты дебил? — послышался из-под него недовольный возглас, и Мерлин тут же поспешил встать на ноги, отряхнуться и смерить возмущавшегося сердитым взглядом. Точно, это был тот самый мудак, который выводил его из себя на литературе. У него ещё была пафосная фамилия, от которой Мерлину на паре всегда хотелось то ли закатить глаза, то ли рассмеяться в голос. И имя под стать. — Убить меня захотел?

— Ты сам с этим потрясающе справляешься, — Мерлин почти чувствовал, как из его голоса сочится яд. — Смотри хоть иногда, куда идёшь, гений.

— Я… я смотрел. — Парень немного растерянно почесал лохматую макушку и тут же перевёл стрелки. — Это всё тот урод за рулём виноват! Какие ненормальные тут так гоняют?

— Видимо, такие же, как ты! — огрызнулся Мерлин. Наверное, можно было уже и успокоиться, но у него в крови всё ещё плескался адреналин, а Мерлин в такие моменты всегда становился немного неадекватным. — Какая разница, как ездить и где ходить, верно?

— Ты сейчас очень мне помог и морально поддержал. — Парень поморщился и рывком поднялся на ноги. — Но я по вашей общей милости опаздываю на лекцию, так что бывай. И постарайся больше никого так не сбивать своими… объятиями.

На этот раз он посмотрел по сторонам, прежде чем пересечь дорогу и скрыться за углом здания администрации. Мерлин раздражённо фыркнул: его ещё и во всём обвинили.

Посмотрев на часы, Мерлин обречённо застонал: из-за этого придурка — называть его по имени Мерлин отказывался даже мысленно, — он опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут, а ведь ещё даже не добрался до аудитории. Аккуратно перейдя дорогу, он бегом преодолел остаток пути и поднялся на третий этаж. Почти добравшись до нужной двери, Мерлин охнул и схватился за шею.

Если ему казалось, что раньше его преследовали вспышки боли, то сейчас на коже просто разгорался пожар. С огромным трудом подавив желание застонать, Мерлин толкнул соседнюю дверь, где очень удачно находилась мужская уборная, привалился к ближайшей раковине и приложил к шее смоченное холодной водой бумажное полотенце.

Боль немного утихла.

Выбросив полностью размякшее и ставшее бесполезным полотенце, Мерлин потянулся было за следующим, да так и замер, глядя в мутное зеркало над раковиной.

У него на шее сияла татуировка. Сияла в прямом смысле этого слова: от чёрных и красных чернил будто исходили крошечные лучи, а золотые вкрапления переливались даже под светом тусклых ламп, создавая эффект настоящего пламени. Чёрт, да вообще казалось, что татуировка живая. Мерлин бы не преминул похвалить работу мастера, если бы его мозг не был занят одним бесконечно важным вопросом: какого чёрта эта долбаная татуировка оказалась на его шее, если её законное место было на спине? Как?

Кожу обожгла ещё одна вспышка боли.

Мерлин, завороженно распахнув глаза, смотрел на то, как татуировка пошевелилась, и дракон лениво выплюнул язычок пламени, который будто впитался в кожу Мерлина как раз там, где заболело, и исчез.

— Мать вашу, — прошептал Мерлин.

Может, идея со сдачей врачам не была такой уж фиговой, как он думал.

— Я вижу, ты уже приступил к делу, — услышал Мерлин знакомый шипящий голос. Дракон на татуировке открывал и закрывал пасть, словно эти не имеющие никакого смысла слова действительно произносил он. — Молодец, Эмрис. Ты всегда прекрасно справлялся с исполнением своего предназначения.

— П… предназначения? — тихо выдохнул Мерлин. Он настаивал на том, что именно выдохнул — из его горла точно не вырывался никакой писк, нет. — Какого?.. Что за?..

— Мальчик мой, а раньше ты ловчее обращался со словами, — пожурил дракон. — Думаю, это простительно, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Какие обстоятельства? — уже громче спросил Мерлин. Услышав, как эхо разнесло его голос по всей уборной, он испуганно оглянулся и зашептал: — Какое к чёрту предназначение?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь обсуждать это здесь? — деловито поинтересовался дракон. — В былые времена, помнится, мы тоже виделись не в самом идеальном месте, но всё же комната для испражнений… Я ожидал от тебя большего.

— Конечно, — кивнул Мерлин и перевёл взгляд на собственное отражение. С такой бледностью и лихорадочно горящими глазами его точно взяли бы на главную роль в какой-нибудь вампирский фильм. — Конечно, вытатуированный дракон не хочет разговаривать со мной в туалете. Правильно. Именно к этому шла вся моя жизнь.

— Может, тебе стоить принять успокоительный настой? — последовало предложение. В шипении слышалась то ли насмешка, то ли участие, но Мерлин был уверен, что это просто его мозг порождал весьма изощрённые галлюцинации. — Раньше ты…

— Так, стоп, — твёрдо сказал Мерлин и хлопнул ладонью по шее, накрывая татуировку. Руку на мгновение обожгло короткой обиженной болью, но это быстро прошло. — Этого не происходит.

Он закрыл глаза, помотал головой. Потом свободной рукой плеснул в лицо холодной водой, открыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, отвёл ладонь от шеи. Дракон, увы, никуда не делся.

— Успокоился, Эмрис? — не слишком деликатно поинтересовался он.

— Мне надо… — начал Мерлин, но так и не смог придумать, как закончить.

«Мне надо выпить», — сказал бы Уилл. Да и Гвейн, если подумать, тоже.

«Мне надо бежать в больницу», — сказала бы Гвен, но Мерлин всё ещё не хотел претворять этот вариант в жизнь.

— Мне надо убраться отсюда, — наконец, сказал он и вышел в коридор.

— Правильное решение, — подбодрила его татуировка.

— Заткнись, — попросил Мерлин.

Наверное, ему нужно было бы вернуться домой — если грязную комнату в общаге вообще можно назвать домом, — но вместо этого ноги сами понесли его в сторону магазина Гвейна. Дракон, судя по короткому всплеску боли, спрятался под одеждой на плече и больше с ним не заговаривал, только изредка что-то шипел. Мерлин настолько погрузился в собственные мысли — если честно, то просто в отрицание происходящего, — что даже забыл натянуть наушники и удостоился нескольких удивлённых взглядов от смутно знакомых людей.

Ну да, бредущий посреди дня по кампусу с потерянным видом и без своего извечного атрибута Мерлин точно должен вызывать удивление. Конечно.

Как добирался до магазинчика, Мерлин запомнил слабо. Достав из кармана рюкзака связку ключей, он оглянулся по сторонам и открыл входную дверь.

По вторникам магазин не работал. Гвейн заявлял, что ему, как единственному хозяину и менеджеру в одном лице, требовался хотя бы один выходной в неделю (на робкие возражения Мерлина он отмахивался, что и переживать за свою замену он тоже в этот день не должен), а вторник и так вечно был мёртвым днём в плане продаж. Сейчас Мерлин был этому очень рад.

Заперев дверь изнутри, а потом проверив жалюзи и табличку «закрыто» на двери, он прошёл в подсобку, плюхнулся в мягкое кресло, выдохнул и зажмурился.

— Пожалуй, это более подходящее место для разговора, — послышался голос дракона.

Мерлин застонал и открыл глаза. В висящем на стене зеркале было видно, что дракон снова показался из-под одежды.

— А может, ты заткнёшься, вернёшься на своё место, и мы сделаем вид, что этого никогда не было? — почти жалобно протянул Мерлин. — В смысле, мне так точно будет спокойнее.

— Негоже тебе так страшиться своего предназначения, Эмрис, — пожурил дракон. — Великому Эмрису такое поведение не пристало.

— Великому, — фыркнул Мерлин, глядя в потолок. — Точно, я где-то слышал, что в каждой палате психушки полно всяких великих Наполеонов.

Шею обожгло болью — на этот раз сильной и долгой, — и Мерлин вскрикнул.

— Ты выслушаешь меня, — спокойно сказал дракон. — Ты выслушаешь, а потом начнёшь делать то, что должен.

Мерлин почему-то проглотил возражения.

Объяснения заняли почти полчаса, за время которых Мерлин успел рассмеяться несколько раз, зашипеть от боли — ещё больше, а увериться в том, что у него съехала крыша — окончательно.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что тебя зовут Кил… Килгара, — судя по отсутствию боли, имя он выговорил правильно, — что я — Мерлин из легенд о Рыцарях Круглого стола, который переродился в ожидании короля, который сейчас где-то бродит по земле. Ах да, ещё этому королю грозит невнятная опасность, и я должен защитить его любой ценой, после чего мы радостно ускачем в закат строить какую-то империю, потому что мы, цитирую, «две стороны одной медали»?

— В тебе слишком много яда, мальчик, — заметил дракон. Называть его драконом было проще, чем каждый раз даже мысленно выговаривать заковыристое имя. — Это должно быть вредно для здоровья.

— Уж точно менее вредно, чем странные говорящие татуировки, — огрызнулся Мерлин.

Он размял плечи.

— Ну и кто у нас этот король? Который из принцев? Надеюсь, не Чарльз? Надо же знать, к кому я рвусь, когда начну штурмовать дворец.

— Ты его уже встретил, Эмрис, — отозвался дракон. — Не стоит так беспокоиться.

[ ](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2015-05/25/t0ekuqt2no6q.jpg)

В следующую секунду у Мерлина перехватило дыхание. Перед глазами проносились картинки — видения, наверное, стоило называть их так, — как будто он смотрел очень странную киноленту. Замок, который он видел во снах, теперь возвышался над ним каменной горой, знакомые гербовые цвета виднелись на каждом шагу, и Мерлин мог поклясться, что ему снились некоторые из этих лиц.

А кое-кого он знал в реальности.

— Это что, так мои уши выглядят со стороны? — возмущённо прошептал он.

Мерлин, на которого он смотрел сейчас, казался немного старше — наверное, ему уже перевалило за двадцать, — носил странный шейный платок и прятал в уголках губ ухмылку. Рядом с ним шагал… надо полагать, тот, кого дракон назвал королём. Его поступь, кольчуга — ну и то, что окружающие склонялись перед ним, конечно — очень явно на это намекали.

Мерлин как раз начал прислушиваться к диалогу, который его двойник вёл с этим королём, когда видение вдруг оборвалось.

— Понравилось? — поинтересовался дракон.

— Зашибись, — невесело ответил Мерлин. — Боже, вот только со мной это могло случиться.

— Ты слишком быстро поверил, Эмрис. — В голосе дракона слышалось подозрение. — Я был более чем уверен, что с твоим ослиным упрямством тебе понадобится…

— Если эта белобрысая задница — король, — отрезал Мерлин, — то я уверен, что всё происходящее — не моя фантазия. В смысле, мой мозг не может быть настолько жесток. Я был бы королём, а он полировал бы мои туфли.

Артур Педрагон. Конечно, надо было догадаться — такие имена просто так не дают. Наверное.

— Справедливо, — помолчав, согласился дракон. — Всё-таки некоторые вещи не меняются никогда, Эмрис.

Мерлин хотел было спросить, что дракон имеет в виду, но потом отказался от этой идеи. На сегодня он и так уже получил более чем достаточно информации — настолько достаточно, что его мозг просто кипел, пытаясь её переварить.

— И от чего, говоришь, мне нужно его спасать? — поинтересовался Мерлин.

Дракон промолчал. Мерлин почувствовал еле заметную щекотку: судя по всему, именно так ощущались перемещения дракона, когда тот не хотел давать о себе знать. Надо будет запомнить на будущее.

Мерлин пожал плечами, достал наушники и включил музыку.

Ему нужно было хоть на какое-то время выкинуть все мысли из головы. Предназначение могло немного подождать.

Дракон, судя по всему, был с этим согласен. Уже легче.

Что Мерлин умел, так это до самого последнего момента с поистине вызывающим уважение упрямством увиливать от нежелательных обязанностей — написания эссе, оплаты счетов или разговора с нелюбимым профессором. Так получилось и с Артуром.

Несмотря на все настояния дракона, что Мерлину следовало немедленно приступить к выполнению своих новых обязанностей — то есть, в понимании Мерлина, к исполнению роли неумехи-телохранителя при относительно ценной тушке, — тот упорно откладывал и откладывал это дело.

Ну, ладно, не сильно откладывал. Воспоминания о несущейся на Артура машине всё ещё были слишком живы в памяти, так что Мерлин почти ощутил угрызения совести, когда вечером вышел из магазина и отправился домой вместо того, чтобы заглянуть к Артуру.

— Ну не могу же я просто так взять и поселиться у него в квартире, — взорвался Мерлин, когда дракон снова дыхнул жаром, определённо стараясь подтолкнуть его к более активным действиям. — Нужен какой-то предлог.

— Твоё предназначение — предлог, весомее которого не сыскать.

Конечно.

Очень помог.

Промаявшись всю ночь — Уилл даже попросил его вертеться потише, когда в три часа Мерлин всё ещё никак не мог заснуть, — утром Мерлин решил использовать привычную тактику героев боевиков: призрачную тень.

Его и так не слишком часто замечали на кампусе, если он того не хотел (ладно, если у него было время нормально одеться, нацепить наушники, идти спокойным шагом и особо не смотреть по сторонам), так что Мерлин вполне мог сойти за невидимку. Точно. Конечно.

Именно эту мантру он и твердил в мыслях, когда чувствовал себя полным идиотом, маяча за порогом кафе, где Артур покупал себе кофе. Мерлин торчал тут уже минут пятнадцать под удивлёнными взглядами прохожих — видимо, хорошо смотрелся между урной и привязанной к фонарному столбу собакой, — но другого места он найти не мог. Разве что расположиться прямо посередине проезжей части.

Можно было бы зайти внутрь и купить себе какое-нибудь пирожное, но этот предлог Мерлин использовал утром, когда Артуру вздумалось позавтракать в забегаловке недалеко от кампуса, на паре, когда он «случайно» ошибся аудиторией, и в продуктовом, где Артур покупал огромную упаковку пива и какие-то чипсы.

Мерлин боялся, что в четвёртый раз Артур примет его присутствие не за совпадение, а за появление у себя сталкера.

Впрочем, может, он недооценил Артура.

Или переоценил себя.

Отвлёкшись на привязанную собаку — у ретривера были такие грустные глаза, что очень хотелось присесть рядом и гладить его до возвращения хозяина, — Мерлин пропустил момент, когда Артур вышел на улицу. И налетел на него, облив горячим кофе обоих.

— Тааак, это уже становится интересно, — процедил Артур.

Мерлин невольно поёжился и прикинул, не напутал ли чего с одеждой, когда утром собирался впопыхах — судя по взгляду Артура, на нём как минимум красовалась какая-то неоново-розовая футболка.

— Снова ты. — Артур кивнул сам себе, а потом вздохнул, выбросил стаканчик, в котором не осталось кофе, в урну, мельком посмотрел на собаку, схватил Мерлина за шиворот и утянул в боковую аллею. — Ну и скажи мне, придурок, какого чёрта ты за мной таскаешься?

Мерлин собирался было возразить, что ничего он не таскается, и вообще Артур ему на хрен не сдался, но вовремя прикусил язык. Одно дело — врать, и совсем другое — выдавать за правду нечто прямо противоположное.

Позже Мерлин во всём винил тот факт, что ему всегда лучше удавались сценарии для кино, чем бытовая ложь. Иначе то, что он выпалил «Тебе угрожает опасность!» глядя прямо Артуру в глаза, объяснить не получалось.

Нет, в былые времена всё явно было проще. Люди тогда ещё не стали такими подозрительными, недоверчивыми и вспыльчивыми.

— Что, прости? — фыркнул Артур. Он отступил на шаг (до этого Мерлин и не осознавал, насколько близко они стояли), но рубашку Мерлина из рук не выпустил. — Мне угрожает опасность?

— А ещё из тебя получается отличный попугай, — согласился Мерлин и тут же прикусил язык. Вот это, наверное, был перебор.

— Послушай, — Артур покачал головой, — я всё понимаю: мы зажгли на моей вечеринке, ты хорошо провёл время и хочешь влиться в тусовку, но если ты не прекратишь изображать из себя сталкера, то окажешься не на верхушке, а в полиции, это понятно?

Мерлин открыл рот.

— Так это была твоя вечеринка?

Артур уставился на него немигающим взглядом. Мерлин, если честно, никогда не думал, что у этого идиота глаза такого цвета: ему как раз нужен был такой типаж на роль в проекте про…

— Ты что, даже этого не помнишь? — Артур фыркнул. — Боже, я думал, ты всё-таки не в первый раз в люди вышел, а ты ещё и пить не умеешь. Да, это была моя вечеринка, если тот, кто тебя притащил, решил об этом не рассказывать. Кстати, не припомню, чтобы ты дарил мне подарок?

— Подарок? — растерянно пробормотал Мерлин. Он внезапно понял, что ночью как-то забыл продумать свои действия в случае, если план с невидимой тенью провалится. — Какой подарок?

— У меня был день рождения, болван, — закатил глаза Артур. — Но это, в принципе, неважно. Сойдемся на том, что номер, который ты выкинул, считается за подарок.

— Номер, который я выкинул? — переспросил Мерлин. Ему внезапно стало страшно. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не танцевал на столе.

Артур хищно улыбнулся.

— Хуже. Поверь мне, я бы даже скинул тебе видео — но увы, не уверен, что хочу светить свою почту.

Мерлин не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Вот уж без чего я спокойно обойдусь.

— Да? — приподнял брови Артур. — Так чего ты всё-таки за мной таскаешься, скажи на милость?

— Потому что тебе угрожает опасность, — вздохнул Мерлин, понимая, что звучит совсем не как здравомыслящий человек, — и я должен её предотвратить. Помнишь, что вчера случилось с машиной?

— Парень, ты никаких фантастических книжек не перечитал? — почти озабоченно спросил Артур. — Мне кажется, я где-то это уже слышал…

— Да, поэтому сейчас я тебя похищу и заточу в башне подальше от опасностей, и будешь там сидеть, пока прекрасная принцесса не придёт к тебе на помощь. — Мерлин потёр переносицу. На самом деле, ему надо было нормально поспать, без лишних эмоций посоветоваться с драконом — и гуглом — и только потом что-то предпринимать. А теперь он умудрился выкопать себе яму, из которой вряд ли получится вылезти.

— Слушай. — Артур положил руку ему на плечо. — Давай я довезу тебя до ближайшей клиники? Мало ли, вдруг ты что-то не то вчера за обедом съел, вот и вставляет до сих пор, а там…

— Конечно, — Мерлин закатил глаза и сбросил его руку, — а мне этого в голову не приходило, да? Я вот просто мечтал вести этот разговор с такой задницей, как… — Мерлин остановился, потому что Артур тоже резко замолчал. И теперь пялился на его шею как завороженный. — Эм, всё в порядке?

— Она… она двигается, — прошептал Артур так, будто сам не верил в то, что говорит.

Мерлин не стал даже пробовать скосить взгляд: он и так догадался, что дракон решил перейти к тяжёлой артиллерии и показался из-под одежды.

— Может, надо было как-то помягче? — прошептал он, пока Артур всё ещё пребывал в каком-то ступоре.

— У тебя же так великолепно получалось, — согласился дракон. Мерлин не стал напрягаться и подыскивать достойный ответ.

— Впечатляет, правда? — вместо этого спросил он.

Артур нахмурился, протянул руку и коснулся татуировки.

— Что ты… — начало было Мерлин, а потом почувствовал, что дракону эта идея явно не понравилась.

Что интересно, Артур это тоже почувствовал.

— Ой! — воскликнул он и отдёрнул руку как от огня. Впрочем, учитывая, что пламя дракона отдавалось нешуточной болью, Артура можно было понять. — Ты тоже это чувствуешь?

— Да, благодаря тебе, — огрызнулся Мерлин. — Он не любит, когда его лапают всякие личности.

— Он? — Артур наконец-то перевёл взгляд на его лицо и даже пропустил мимо ушей «всяких личностей». Мерлин счёл это за признак прогресса. — Кто такой он?

Мерлин вздохнул и почесал ухо.

— Ты правда хочешь разговаривать об этом здесь? — Он красноречиво обвёл взглядом тёмный проулок.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Артур, словно наконец-то начал приходить в себя. — Здесь не самое лучше место.

Он развернулся и пошёл обратно в сторону улицы, но Мерлин всё равно расслышал неразборчивое бормотание в духе «вдруг ты меня здесь и угробишь, ещё и найдут не сразу». Он как раз собирался было отвесить Артуру подзатыльник, как этот осёл обернулся и посмотрел на него:

— Ну так что, ты идёшь? Или таскаться за мной ты можешь исключительно без приглашения?

Мерлин покачал головой и подумал, что с чувством юмора у Артура явно большие проблемы.

Зато с квартирой у него всё было хорошо.

Мерлин теперь вспомнил, что действительно здесь бывал: Уилл затаскивал его по этой лестнице, а вот в этот поворот он, кажется, не вписался.

— Уютное местечко, — поделился Мерлин, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам.

Хотя светлый диван и покрывали пятна разной степени подозрительности, садиться на него всё равно было страшновато. Как и на кресла, точно купленные не в ИКЕЕ.

— Будешь? — спросил Артур, открывая банку пива.

Мерлин покачал головой. Туманить себе голову ещё чем-то сейчас не хотелось. Посмотрев, как Артур без всяких церемоний развалился на диване (поморщившись и вытащив из-под задницы пульт от телевизора), Мерлин аккуратно опустился в соседнее кресло.

Дракон решил переместиться в совсем необычное место — как будто пытался быть ближе к Артуру, честное слово — и теперь красовался на левом запястье.

Мерлин, не подумав, устроил ладонь на подлокотнике, и теперь она была прекрасно видна Артуру. Мерлин почти с удовольствием смотрел на всё ещё ошеломлённое выражение лица, с которым он наблюдал за движениями дракона.

— Ну так что? — спросил Артур, когда молчание затянулось. — Ты расскажешь мне, что происходит?

За те пятнадцать минут, которые у них ушли на дорогу до квартиры, Мерлин успел немного подумать — ладно, внести коррективы в предыдущие планы.

— Может, лучше… — начал было он, но такой прекрасный план был безжалостно зарублен на корню.

— Артуру не дано меня слышать, — прошипел дракон. — Пока.

Мерлин мысленно выругался. Ну, всё равно оставалась запасная история.

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что в мире существует магия, тебя хотят убить, потому что ты представляешь какую-то опасность для местных злодеев, а моя обязанность — это предотвратить? — спросил он. Ему самому эта история казалась полной чушью, но кто знает, может, это профессиональные издержки.

— А ты кто? — осторожно поинтересовался Артур.

— Мерлин, — ответил он, глядя на него как на слабоумного.

— Ты сейчас шутишь, да? — приподнял брови Артур.

— Это что, самое странное, что ты извлёк из нашей сегодняшней встречи? — вопросом на вопрос отозвался Мерлин.

— Нет, но это добавляет странности. — Артур откинулся на спинку дивана. — Я имею в виду, ты кто — маг, друид, кентавр, кто там ещё существует… О, вампир?

— Да, и ещё по ночам я прихожу к тебе в спальню и пялюсь на тебя, — с серьёзным видом согласился Мерлин.

— Это многое бы объяснило.

— Я, видимо, просто был слишком плохим человеком в прошлой жизни, поэтому в этой мне достался ты, — пошутил Мерлин. Ну, почти пошутил. — Я вообще узнал обо всём не многим раньше тебя.

Артур закатил глаза.

— Да? И прямо сразу бросился выполнять сказочный квест?

— Мой дракон меня обжигает, — пожаловался Мерлин, — если я пытаюсь увильнуть. Это больно!

— Бедняга, — посочувствовал Артур. — Хочешь, приложим холодненькое, и всё пройдёт?

— Иди ты, — отмахнулся Мерлин.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Артуру не по себе. И ещё видел, что это ощущение ему очень не нравилось: Артур постоянно крутил в руках пиво, водил пальцами по обивке дивана и постукивал пяткой по полу. Он явно пытался разложить по полочкам абсолютно не логичную ситуацию и бесился, потому что ничего не получалось.

— Артур, — вздохнул Мерлин, — поверь, я этой ситуацией наслаждаюсь ничуть не больше твоего. Но мне кажется, что лучшим вариантом будет постараться не плыть против течения.

— Как ты умно заговорил, — фыркнул Артур. — А я, может, ещё не решил, стоит ли звонить врачам. И пока не отказался от мысли, что это просто Моргана разозлилась за помятую машину и попыталась устроить идиотский розыгрыш.

— Моргана? — удивлённо перепросил Мерлин.

— Да, да, — поморщились в ответ, — у моего отца странное чувство юмора. Но если серьёзно, это всё равно кажется каким-то бредом.

— Поверь мне, если ты надеешься, что скоро проснёшься, и все это окажется просто дурным сном, лучше прекращай, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Я пробовал.

— Да? — уныло переспросил Артур. — А это был мой самый лучший план. Слушай, — он наклонился вперёд и вбок, глядя на свернувшегося на руке дракона, — а если я просто найму профессионального телохранителя, а? Как тебе такая идея?

А потом Артур совершил фатальную ошибку и решил прикоснуться к татуировке ещё раз. Самого прикосновения Мерлин не почувствовал, но боль, от которой вскрикнули они с Артуром, ощутил сполна.

— Прекрати это делать! — прошипел Мерлин, потряхивая рукой в воздухе.

— Ладно, ладно. — Артур поднял ладони вверх. — Я понял. Твой питомец очень сильно возражает против такого предложения.

— Он не мой питомец.

Артур кивнул, явно думая о чём-то своём, а потом поднялся на ноги.

— Ну, значит, сегодня ты переночуешь тут, — он обвёл рукой просторную гостиную, — мало ли, вдруг меня решат задушить во сне. Подушкой. Понятия не имею, как ты этому помешаешь. А там посмотрим, вдруг получится что-то придумать.

Мерлин тоже понятия не имел, что будет делать, если кто-то решит избавиться от Артура — не только в его доме, но и вообще. Дракон пытался рассказать ему про какую-то магию, которая передалась ему с древних времён и жила где-то глубоко внутри, но в это верилось очень слабо. Когда Мерлин попытался сделать что-нибудь такое, для чего в фильмах требовалось взмахнуть волшебной палочкой, результат вышел вполне предсказуемым. То есть — никаким.

— Кстати, — сказал Артур, когда Мерлин застилал диван притащенным из кладовой бельём, а сам он разогревал найденные в холодильнике остатки пиццы, — а каким злодеям я так не угодил?

Мерлин застыл, так и не впихнув до конца подушку в наволочку.

— Не знаю, — немного растерянно признался он, — я как-то привык думать, что злодеи нынешнего дня — мультимиллионные корпорации, сосущие кровь из простых обывателей.

Со стороны кухни донёсся очень, очень выразительный кашель.

Мерлин закрыл глаза и хлопнул себя по лицу.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он, — не говори мне, что ты собираешься унаследовать одну из таких корпораций, а меня сейчас вынесут из квартиры в пластиковом мешке?

Из кухни донеслось тихое фырканье, но когда Артур появился в гостиной, на лице у него читалось строгое неудовольствие.

— Мешок и пиццу ты не заслужил, — сообщил он. Несмотря на эти слова, Артур всё же протянул Мерлину пластиковую тарелку — нормальной посуды в доме, судя по всему, не водилось — и опустился в кресло. — И я бы не назвал отцовскую фирму прямо-таки мультимиллионной, но…

— Спасибо, — Мерлин остановил его движением руки. — Дальше можешь не продолжать.

Сосредоточенно прожевав первый кусок пиццы и так и не дождавшись мнения дракона по поводу вопроса о природе современных злодеев, он пожал плечами.

— Наверное, в данном случае злодеи — это всё-таки какие-нибудь тёмные волшебники.

В следующую секунду ему в лицо прилетела подушка, и Мерлин едва успел подхватить выпавшую из руки пиццу.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, будто я Мальчик, Который Выжил?!

Всё оказалось намного проще, чем Мерлин себе представлял. Или намного сложнее — смотря с какой стороны оценивать ситуацию.

Хорошее заключалось в том, что Артур был не таким уж идиотом — и, положа руку на сердце, не такой уж задницей, — каким Мерлин его считал. Вопреки всем опасениям, после двух проведённых в непосредственной близости с Артуром дней Мерлину совсем не хотелось хвататься за топор или верёвку с мылом. Ну, почти.

— Боже, я так надеялся, что мне это просто приснилось, — со стоном протянул Артур, когда на следующее после их разговора утро появился из спальни и застал Мерлина в кухне за приготовлением завтрака. Тот только пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на сковороду: не хотел, чтобы яичница подгорела.

Ещё он не хотел пялиться на Артура слишком откровенно, но реакция была какая-то непроизвольная: тот спал только в спортивных штанах, низко сидящих на бёдрах, поэтому взгляду открывалось слишком многое. А Мерлин был здоровым девятнадцатилетним парнем без особо бурной личной жизни и с пристрастием к определённому типу парней. Может, Артур и не напоминал спокойных и добросердечных представителей человечества, горящих желанием построить семью и завести одну собаку на двоих, но хотя бы в физическом плане он прекрасно вписывался во вкусы Мерлина.

— Доброе утро, — только и ответил Мерлин. Он наделся, что не покраснел, вот совсем. А если покраснел — то это можно было списать на исходящий от плиты жар.

— Ты решил отблагодарить меня за ночлег, или домашние завтраки входят в обязанности телохранителя? — спросил Артур, как ни в чём не бывало подходя ближе, чтобы стащить со стола один из готовых тостов. Мерлин не успел даже хлопнуть его по руке.

— Я был голодным, — огрызнулся он. — А тебе стоит сходить в душ, потому что у меня лекция через сорок минут.

И вот на этом месте они впали в ступор.

Ни сам Мерлин, ни Артур не подумали, что распорядок дня у них, мягко говоря, разный. Не радикально — Артуру не нужно было мчаться на какие-нибудь благотворительные вечера или лететь в другие страны, чего Мерлин смутно опасался, но, тем не менее, у них не имелось ни одной совместной пары, да и начинать работать у Гвейна Артур пока точно не собирался.

— Так, — вздохнул Мерлин, когда они уже съели завтрак, но так и не пришли ни к какому конкретному решению. — Я буду встречать тебя после каждой лекции и провожать до дома, для начала.

— У меня тренировки три раза в неделю, — отозвался Артур, допивая чай. — С них ты меня тоже забирать будешь?

Мерлин поморщился.

— Футбол? — обречённо спросил он.

Артур кивнул, явно оскорбившись из-за выражения лица Мерлина. Но тот ничего не мог с собой поделать: одна мысль о том, что кто-то добровольно соглашается бегать по полю, потея и пачкаясь в грязи только для того чтобы периодически пинать ногой мяч без всякой определённой цели (считать таковой попадание мячом в сетку Мерлин решительно отказывался), вызывала у него недоумение. Очень большое недоумение.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало заняться чем-то таким, — хлопнул его по плечу Артур, поднявшись на ноги. — А то смотреть больно: кожа до кости.

Возмутиться не получилось — Артур уже покинул кухню. Фыркнув от досады, Мерлин сгрёб посуду и оставил её в раковине — готовить завтрак это ещё ладно, но соскребать его остатки он не собирался — и пошёл на звук голоса Артура.

— Так что, ты будешь сидеть на трибунах и ждать меня, как верная фанатка?

— Мечтай. — Мерлин толкнул дверь в ванную, шагнул внутрь и замер. Судя по всему, Артур успел включить воду, раздеться и залезть под душ. Мерлин разглядел его силуэт и спешно отвёл взгляд. Не то чтобы ему удалось увидеть что-то неприличное — и не то чтобы Артура это смущало, потому что он не подавал никаких признаков недовольства, — но Мерлин чувствовал себя так, будто переступил какую-то границу. Он только пока не мог понять, какую. — Я буду стоять возле забора и смеяться, когда ты в очередной раз шлёпнешься на задницу.

Из-за занавески донёсся сдавленный смешок.

Воспользовавшись паузой, Мерлин посмотрел на себя в зеркало. На полках в ванной не обнаружилось целой батареи шампуней и средств для волос, как ему представлялось раньше, тут даже нормальной расчёски не нашлось, так что Мерлину пришлось приводить себя в порядок пальцами. Результат, откровенно говоря, получился сомнительным: волосы всё ещё торчали во все стороны, как будто он только проснулся. Дракон сегодня решил не высовываться из-под одежды, и Мерлин пока ещё не знал, как к этому относиться, но решил не заморачиваться.

— Я тебя жду, — бросил он Артуру, а потом вышел из ванной.

Только оказавшись в гостиной Мерлин понял, насколько ему было жарко.

Наконец-то собравшийся и одевшийся Артур появился из спальни как раз когда Мерлин стоял, разглядывая прицепленное к холодильнику расписание лекций, и поглядывал на часы: он уже очень сильно опаздывал.

— Давай, о великий, — поторопил Артур, от которого так пахло чистой кожей и каким-то пряным мылом, что Мерлину захотелось вдохнуть поглубже. — Проверяй, что меня уже безопасно выпускать в свет.

Мерлин фыркнул и вытолкнул его за дверь.

— Тебе повезло, — сказал он уже на лестнице. — Твои тренировки не совпадают с моими рабочими часами, так что завтра просто пойдём в магазин.

Артур остановился на середине лестничного пролёта и ткнул пальцем Мерлину в грудь:

— Я не собираюсь работать в каком-то там магазине, — сообщил он. Подумав, добавил: — Тем более, бесплатно.

— Как будто у тебя есть выбор, — рассмеялся Мерлин и аккуратно его обошёл. Уже толкнув парадную дверь и оказавшись на улице, он уточнил: — Вернее, есть, ты можешь выплатить мне все деньги, которые я упущу, если не покажусь на рабочем месте, и найти мне замену для Гвейна.

Повернувшись, он посмотрел на Артура и невольно расплылся в улыбке. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди и почти по-детски насупившись.

— А мне кто будет платить зарплату? — пробормотал он и двинулся вперёд. Мерлин ненавязчиво пошел так, чтобы держаться между ним и проезжей частью.

— Ты будешь просто сидеть там и рассказывать о том, как ненавидишь меня, это место и всю эту историю, — заметил он. — Насколько я понимаю, за такое зарплата не полагается.

И если он сумел увернуться от шутливого подзатыльника, но при этом почти вывалился на дорогу и был втащен обратно Артуром, Мерлин не собирался об этом рассказывать. Никому и никогда.

— Ладно, — кивнул Артур, когда они подошли к двери первой за день аудитории. — Посмотрим, что из этого получится.

Получилась полная неразбериха.

Несмотря на то, что Мерлин заблаговременно сфотографировал расписание Артура — и даже вбил его номер себе в мобильный, — они умудрялись постоянно теряться. Артура отпускали с занятий раньше, а Мерлина задерживали. Артура утаскивали в кафе друзья, а с Мерлином хотели переговорить его преподаватели.

Артура гоняли по футбольному полю, а сидящему на трибунах Мерлину случайно попадали мячом по голове, но это, наверное, можно было не упоминать.

В результате всё вылилось в то, что Артуру влетело от преподавателя, потому что он опоздал на лекцию, Мерлин почти поругался с Гвен, которая непременно пыталась увязаться за ним, а ещё к концу дня они оба выдохлись и были злыми до предела.

— Так, — сказал Артур, когда они добрались до его квартиры (завернув перед этим в общежитие Мерлина и прихватив оттуда кое-какие вещи), — вот что, Мерлин. Если через два дня никто от меня ничего не захочет, мы свернём этот дурацкий план. От него больше вреда, чем пользы.

Положа руку на сердце, Мерлин был с ним вполне согласен.

А вот дракон, который после этих слов впервые за день проснулся и тут же решил, что Мерлин слишком долго жил спокойной и безболезненной жизнью — не очень.

Впрочем, предсказанию Артура было не суждено сбыться. А Мерлину было не суждено легко отделаться и переехать с дивана, где в спину впивались дорогие, но всё равно жёсткие пружины.

Потому что на следующий день выяснилось, что либо дракон действительно был прав, либо Артур притягивал к себе все неприятности мира, которые нацелились его уморить, причём как можно быстрее.

В первый раз всё случилось быстро и почти безболезненно.

Мерлин с Артуром шли на занятия — вернее, заниматься предстояло Артуру, а Мерлин собирался скоротать два часа в библиотеке за окончанием всё время откладываемого на потом сценария, — когда на голову Артуру решил свалиться кирпич.

Нет, это было бы очень смешно, почти как в бессчётном количестве фильмов, где обыгрывалась эта шутка, если бы Мерлину так не поплохело.

Он как раз отвлёкся на развязавшийся шнурок и отстал на пару шагов, пока они проходили мимо старого дряхлого квартирного комплекса совсем рядом с кампусом. А когда Мерлин понялся на ноги и посмотрел вперёд и вверх, его лопатки обожгло болью. Остальное он увидел как в замедленной съёмке: вот копошащиеся с ремонтом рабочие лажают, а вот огромный (ну, или ему так показалось) кирпич уже летит вниз, прямо на слишком медленно идущего Артура.

Мерлин сам не очень понял, как он умудрился нагнать Артура и снова толкнуть его на асфальт (это становилось какой-то дурной традицией, особенно с учётом того, что оказаться так близко к Артуру ещё раз Мерлину совсем не хотелось, а если и хотелось, то в несколько других обстоятельствах), но именно это и произошло.

Кирпич приземлился на землю в каких-то миллиметрах от его стёртых кроссовок.

— Спасибо, — сдавленно прохрипел Артур, потому что Мерлин ещё какое-то время отказывался шевелиться, переводя дыхание, — но ты меня сейчас задушишь.

Мерлин поспешно вскочил на ноги, помог подняться Артуру, который, скривившись, принялся отряхивать с одежды дорожную пыль, и прикусил губу, глядя на кирпич. Несмотря на все предостережения дракона, он как-то успел забыть, что в этом мире опасности действительно поджидают на каждом шагу.

— Нет, ты не закроешь меня в квартире, и тем более в палате с мягкими стенами, — проворчал Артур, как будто прочитав его мысли, и дёрнул Мерлина за руку. — Вперёд.

Мерлин вздохнул и покорно пошёл следом, напряжённо оглядываясь по сторонам.

Вместо того чтобы сидеть в библиотеке, он пробрался на лекцию Артура, рассудив, что вряд ли его профессор знает в лицо каждого из ста пятидесяти студентов. Мерлин оказался прав, но пользы из своего подвига не извлёк никакой: Артур поигрывал ручкой и периодически что-то записывал, а Мерлин грустно думал, что если его здесь кто-то и пытается убить, то только сам профессор — невообразимой скукой.

Он даже вообразить не мог, кем нужно быть, чтобы обладать способностью несколько лет учиться скучной и печальной белиберде, которой, по всей видимости, учился Артур.

В следующий раз опасность подкралась в неожиданном месте: кафе, куда они зашли, чтобы купить перекус перед работой.

Вернее, работать собирался Мерлин, а Артуру нужно было просто сидеть рядом и не отсвечивать. Но так как нормальный ужин никому их них не грозил ещё несколько часов, выпечка и чай казались замечательной идеей.

Пока Мерлин не присмотрелся повнимательнее к коричной булочке Артура. Он сам сжимал в руке точно такую же, но чем-то эти два произведения пекарного искусства (а с учётом того, что от покупки Мерлина исходил воистину божественный запах, то это действительно было произведение искусства) неуловимо различались.

— Дай-ка сюда, — протянул руку Мерлин.

— Что? — возмущённо вскинулся Артур и совсем по-детски отошёл на пару шагов в сторону, а потом на всякий случай завёл руку с булочкой за спину. — У тебя есть своя, её и ешь.

Мерлин подавил желание закатить глаза, аккуратно отставил стаканчик с крепким чаем на удобно подвернувшуюся по пути гидрант, сделал рывок, выхватил булочку из руки Артура, который, пытаясь не разлить горячий напиток, не успел отшатнуться достаточно быстро, и внимательно её осмотрел.

Потом понюхал. Запах, казалось, был почти таким же, но вот в эту булочку не хотелось вгрызаться сию секунду. Откровенно говоря, Мерлин вообще хотел выбросить её куда подальше. Под страдальческий вскрик Артура он разломил выпечку пополам и тут же скривился от отвращения: вместо вкусной начинки тесто было заполнено каким-то неимоверно противным чёрным желе.

— Нееет, — простонал Артур, глядя на отправившуюся в урну булочку полными вселенской боли глазами. — Почему?

Мерлин не удостоил его ответом. Вместо этого он внимательно принюхался к своим рукам, разломил собственную булку и протянул половину Артуру.

Тот проглотил её почти мгновенно, со вздохом посмотрел на долю Мерлина, которую тот неспешно запивал чаем, но требовать добавки не стал.

Остаток пути до магазина Гвейна они ни о чём не говорили. Мерлин искоса поглядывал на Артура: тот вроде бы наконец-то начал воспринимать происходящее с должной серьёзностью. Даже как-то притих. Несмотря на то, что походка Артура по-прежнему оставалась упругой, а плечи он, казалось, расправил ещё шире, Мерлин видел, что ему было очень не по себе.

Он даже пошёл бы дальше и сказал, что Артур боится, но это было бы не совсем правдой. Мерлин не слишком хорошо успел его узнать — и прошло уж точно слишком мало времени с тех пор, как он начал видеть не громкую и блестящую маску, которой Артур постоянно пользовался, а то, что скрывалось за ней, — но казалось, что Артур ненавидел, когда у него отнимали контроль над ситуацией, а ему самому оставалось только ждать чего-то неизвестного.

Ну и, наверное, вся ахинея с внезапной угрозой убийства и, главное, магией, тоже не слишком способствовала хорошему настроению.

— Пришли, — сказал Мерлин. Магазинчик показался как раз в тот момент, когда неловкое молчание уже слишком затянулось.

— Мило. — Артур зашёл внутрь и оглянулся, разглядывая незатейливый интерьер.

В его голосе слышался сарказм, но Мерлин, бросив сумку за стойку и наспех проверив кассу, посмотрел на него и незаметно улыбнулся.

Артур здесь действительно нравилось: это было видно по взгляду, которым он смотрел на криво развешанные на свободных участках стен постеры, и по аккуратным прикосновениям, когда он проводил кончиками пальцев по корешкам коллекционных изданий.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — обвёл рукой довольно тесное пространство Мерлин. — Хотя нет, подожди! — вскинулся он. Быстро вытащив второй стул из-за стойки, он установил его на пустом пространстве между крайним стеллажом и окном, удовлетворённо кивнул, взял Артура за руку и насильно усадил его на приготовленное место. — Вот. Сиди здесь и не рыпайся.

Нет, конечно, оставалась вероятность, что в магазин на бешеной скорости влетит байкер или вдруг треснет стена здания, но Артур хотя бы не споткнётся и не ударится виском об острый угол стеллажей, и его не шарахнет током около колонок где-нибудь в задней части магазина.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, что у нас тут! — послышался до противного оживлённый голос, и Мерлин невольно вздрогнул. Он как-то совсем упустил из виду, что работает сегодня один, но Гвейн всё равно должен сначала передать ему смену, и за это время точно успеет увидеть Артура. — Мерлин, ты — и не в одиночестве! Мне ожидать завтра снега?

— Иди к чёрту, Гвейн, — тихо послал его Мерлин и отвернулся (от него и от Артура тоже, потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то заметил покрасневшие щёки. О покрасневших ушах Мерлин немного не подумал).

— Почти туда и собираюсь, — засмеялся Гвейн, перегнулся через Мерлина и, подхватив свою куртку, похлопал его по плечу. — Ведите себя хорошо, детишки, — наказал он. — И никаких неприличных действий в моих владениях, я не хочу мыть руки каждый раз, когда мне нужно будет к чему-то прикоснуться! — Подмигнув с этими словами Мерлину и явно намекая, что так просто ему не отделаться, и всё тайное станет явным, Гавейн вышел за дверь и исчез из поля зрения.

— Какой… интересный персонаж. — Артур приподнял брови.

— Заткнись. — Мерлин запустил в него первым попавшимся под руку диском. Это оказался тот самый нашумевший альбом, за которым охотились толпы подростков, и Артур, поймав его, тихо хмыкнул.

— Приятно знать, что у тебя настолько понимающий босс, — заметил Артур. — Скажи ты моему отцу, что привёл на рабочее место парня…

Мерлин собирался было по привычке вскинуться и толкнуть речь про двадцать первый век и устаревшие моральные нормы, но заметил, что взгляд Артура как-то потух, а плечи опустились, и не стал этого делать. Он не считал себя вправе выспрашивать у Артура подробности личной жизни — они всего лишь волей случая оказались привязанными друг к другу на какое-то время. Если Артур захочет — расскажет потом сам.

— Какую музыку хочешь включить? — вместо этого спросил Мерлин и потянулся к куче избранных дисков, сваленных на столе возле кассы. — Нам здесь ещё долго сидеть…

Артур кивнул и, улыбнувшись, ткнул пальцем в яркую обложку. Мерлин вставил диск без всяких разговоров.

— Боже, как я устал, — протянул Артур на следующее утро, хмуро глядя в чашку с крепким чёрным чаем. К невероятному облегчению Мерлина, не переносившего запах кофе по утрам, кофеварки в квартире не было, но цвет напитка, который плескался у Артура в чашке, очень походил именно на эту адскую жидкость.

— Ага, — кивнул Мерлин, допивая свой сок. Он тоже устал.

Вернее, не столько устал, сколько почти не спал всю ночь, ворочаясь с боку на бок и прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило в спальне Артура. Тот факт, что он постоянно представлял себе всё подряд, что могло произойти за стеной (включая появление грабителя с ножом, падение штукатурки с потолка, взбесившуюся наволочку и вспыхнувший прямо в постели пожар) как-то не слишком способствовал крепкому и здоровому сну. Впрочем, Мерлин ничего особо не слышал, только раздражённые вздохи Артура и то, как он точно так же ворочался по постели.

Наутро выглядели они почти одинаково: с синяками под глазами, мрачными взглядами и просто замечательным настроением. Мерлин с похмелья себя порой лучше чувствовал.

— Твоя чудесная татуировка не соизволила сказать, сколько всё это будет продолжаться? — прищурившись, спросил Артур.

Мерлин только пожал плечами и, встав из-за стола, сгрёб посуду.

Он бы тоже не отказался узнать, сколько ещё ему придётся таскаться за Артуром на крепком невидимом поводке, но дракон на все подобного рода расспросы реагировал только струёй огня и мрачным шипением. Добродушным нравом он, похоже, тоже не отличался.

— Ладно. — Артур взъерошил волосы и потянулся. — Я оптимист. Буду надеяться, что всё это ненадолго.

Его слова прозвучали так мрачно, что Мерлин невольно фыркнул и, когда Артур бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, тут же постарался скрыть это за шумом включенной воды. Кто-то другой, наверное, обиделся бы на такое открытое стремление избавиться от него как можно быстрее, но Мерлин не собирался этого делать. Он прекрасно понимал, что дело совсем не в нём самом.

Наверное. Ну, хотелось в это верить.

В этот раз к кампусу они добирались молча.

До тех пор, пока Артур не посмотрел куда-то в сторону и не улыбнулся:

— Мерлин, смотри!

Мерлин пошатнулся, когда его ткнули в бок с истинным энтузиазмом пятилетки на выгуле, и посмотрел туда, куда указывал Артур.

У маленького магазина сидел привязанный к столбу золотистый ретривер и преданно глядел на дверь, где, скорее всего, скрылся его хозяин.

— Артур! — только и успел крикнуть Мерлин, прежде чем Артур пересёк дорогу и присел перед собакой на корточки.

— Ну-ка, — он медленно протянул руку, чтобы пёс смог её обнюхать, — кто у нас хороший мальчик, а? Правильно, ты…

Может, потому, что Мерлин был достаточно циничным и испорченным жизнью человеком, для того чтобы противостоять собачьему обаянию (а может, он просто действительно намного больше любил кошек), но в отличие от Артура он заподозрил подвох с самого начала.

И когда пёс внезапно оскалился и показал зубы, а его глаза налились бешенством, Мерлин был к этому готов.

Впрочем, на подсознательном уровне к этому был готов и Артур, потому что он успел броситься в сторону раньше, чем Мерлин потянул его в нужном направлении. Но вот то, что поводок окажется привязанным слабо, и пёс безо всяких проблем с него сорвётся, он, в отличие от Мерлина, не учёл.

— Сюда! — Мерлин втолкнул Артура в ближайший подъезд и постарался наглухо закрыть дверь.

Получилось.

— И что? — спросил Артур, тяжело дыша и подпирая дверь спиной, — мы будем сидеть тут до тех пор, пока он не решит нас выпустить?

Мерлин закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он хотел бы, чтобы этого делать не пришлось, но другого выхода у него всё равно не оставалось.

— Нет. — Мерлин покачал головой. — Пойдём-ка.

Мерлин искренне надеялся, что Гвейн никогда не задаст ему следующие вопросы: почему они с Артуром показались на его квартиры; зачем им понадобилось выпрыгивать на улицу из окна; и почему это должно было быть окно спальни, в которой лежала смутно знакомая Мерлину девушка.

Зная Гвейна, надеяться на это не приходилось. Но Мерлин был оптимистом.

И потом, аргумент «только окна спальни выходят на соседнюю улицу» отвечал хотя бы на последний вопрос, правда?

На занятиях Мерлина Артуру понравилось намного больше, чем Мерлину на занятиях Артура, но вышел он оттуда немного ошарашенный.

— Как… как вы вообще понимаете, что нужно делать? — спросил Артур, смотря на Мерлина слегка пришибленным взглядом.

Мерлин рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он понимал, что двухчасовые рассуждения об эмоциональных конфликтах и их разрешениях во время кульминационной сцены в исполнении вечно находящегося в состоянии эйфории (и, по правде, далеко не всегда в состоянии адекватности) профессора могли показаться ему слегка странными.

— Так же, как ты понимаешь эти свои трёхэтажные формулы и невидимые деньги. — Мерлин похлопал его по плечу. — Пойдём, что там у тебя по расписанию?

До лекции Артура они не дошли.

Потому что в следующий момент кто-то из проносившихся мимо студентов толкнул Артура с такой силой, что тот отлетел к низкому подоконнику, безуспешно попытался за него ухватиться и начал вываливаться на улицу с четвёртого этажа. Мерлин среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать, что делает: ухватил Артура за ногу и с трудом втянул обратно. Он даже не стал пытаться звать кого-то на помощь: с их удачей за минуту до происшествия коридор внезапно опустел.

Так вот, после этого настроение как-то окончательно испортилось.

— Знаешь, что? — спросил Артур, когда они сидели на том же подоконнике, предварительно закрыв окно, и пытались отдышаться. — Мне как-то расхотелось идти на лекцию.

Мерлин поморщился от боли в запястье руки, которой перед этим слишком крепко вцепился в ткань джинсов Артура, и спросил:

— А тренировка?

— Переживут один день без меня, — сказал Артур и решительно поднялся на ноги. — Ты со мной? — Он закинул рюкзак на плечо.

Мерлин молча кивнул, соскочил с подоконника и пошёл к лестнице вслед за Артуром. Мнимая безопасность уже ставшей привычной квартиры казалась очень заманчивой.

Молчание, царившее в квартире, ни разу не напоминало похоронное, но и комфортным его назвать было нельзя.

Вернее, после того, как они вернулись домой, всё было не так уж плохо: Артур закрылся у себя в спальне и, судя по звукам, действительно провалился в сон, а Мерлин успел доделать одно из заданий, которые всё время откладывал на потом, и даже позвонить маме. Хунит так обрадовалась звонку, что Мерлину стало стыдно: наверное, стоило всё-таки почаще давать о себе знать.

Но когда всё хорошее закончилось — в смысле, когда Артур проснулся, а Мерлин разобрался с делами, — часы показывали всего половину шестого вечера, а времени для того, чтобы убить, оставалось ещё очень много.

Сначала они приготовили ужин. Вернее, готовил в основном Мерлин — потому что Артур признался, что хуже него готовит только его сестра, — а Артуру была поручена нарезка ровными полосками мяса, перца и помидоров. С этим он справился.

Потом они этот ужин съели. Артур пытался шутить про утренний инцидент с Гвейном, но всё время отвлекался, и его улыбка угасала, а Мерлин даже не мог придумать, как завязать нормальный разговор. Дракон беспокойно ворочался у него на спине, и Мерлин постоянно подёргивал плечами. Судя по взглядам Артура, тот прекрасно осознавал причину его движений, и ему она не слишком нравилась.

На мытьё посуды — мыл Артур, а Мерлин тщательно вытер красным полотенцем несколько тарелок и кастрюль — ушло ещё минут пятнадцать. К тому моменту, как все возможные дела оказались переделанными, едва начались семичасовые новости.

— Так, — хлопнул себя по бёдрам Артур, когда они с Мерлином остановились посреди гостиной, не зная, что делать дальше. Мерлин бы спокойно уселся на диване с ноутом, но делать это, не спросив хозяина, казалось не очень красивым, а Артур явно не собирался уходить в спальню. — Мы будем смотреть фильм.

— Фильм. — Мерлин кивнул. — Конечно.

— Именно, — решительно отозвался Артур. — Устраивайся. — Он указал в сторону всё того же дивана.

Мерлин пожал плечами и уселся на одном конце. Потом поёрзал, переложил подушки поудобнее и, завернувшись в плед, посмотрел на Артура.

Тот притащил из холодильника несколько бутылок пива и газировки, потом повозился с ДВД-плеером, вставил в него какой-то диск и, удовлетворившись, когда по экрану поползли логотипы компаний, уселся на диване рядом с Мерлином.

— «Гарри Поттер»? — спросил Мерлин. Он невольно фыркнул, когда понял, что за фильм выбрал Артур. — Серьёзно?

— Заткнись, — бросил Артур, внимательно глядя на экран. — Я чувствую с ним глубокое душевное родство.

— Как скажешь. — Мерлин подавил ещё один смешок и потянулся к бутылке с колой. — Я молчу. — В ответ на подозрительный взгляд Артура он поднял руки в воздух.

— Вот так и продолжай.

Видимо, качество его молчания было вполне удовлетворительным, потому что Артур перевёл всё своё внимание на экран, где Гарри разговаривал с огромной змеёй. Он расслабился, взял со стола бутылку пива и немного сполз по дивану — так, что их с Мерлином бёдра теперь соприкасались.

Примерно на том моменте, когда Гарри впервые сидел в гриффиндорской башне и смотрел в окно, Мерлин поймал себя на том, что больше наблюдал за Артуром, чем за фильмом.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: у Артура было очень подвижное лицо, наблюдать за сменой эмоций на нём было слишком интересно. А ещё с выключенным светом, в слабом мерцании экрана телевизора, его профиль казался особенно притягательным.

Ладно, Мерлин просто отказывался признаваться себе, что ему очень хотелось подвинуться ближе — так, чтобы прикасаться не только бёдрами. И заодно убрать подальше мешавшийся плед — или накрыться им вместе.

Мерлин сам не сказал бы, в какой момент его мнение об Артуре так резко поменялось, когда из идиота с наглой ухмылкой тот превратился в кого-то очень близкого, кого-то, кого хотелось узнать ещё ближе.

Может, когда Артур поражённо наблюдал за движущимся на коже Мерлина драконом. Может, когда позволил ему остаться у себя на ночь. Может, когда обижался из-за отравленной булочки, или когда бережно знакомился с магазинчиком Гвейна.

Ил, когда с детским восторгом смотрел на самую обычную собаку.

— Всё в порядке? — внезапно спросил Артур, вырвав Мерлина из размышлений.

— А? — Мерлин вскинулся и покраснел, осознав, что его поймали: Артур смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а он не успел отвернуться и притвориться, что увлечён фильмом. — А, да. Всё замечательно.

— Ну, если ты уверен, — ещё раз с сомнением посмотрел на него Артур.

Мерлин прикусил губу и перевёл взгляд на экран, где Гарри выплёвывал пойманный снитч.

Откуда пришло желание сказать Артуру, что Мерлин нисколько не будет возражать, если тот придвинется ещё ближе и, может, заберётся к нему под плед, он не знал.

— Ещё один? — спросил Артур, когда по экрану поползли финальные титры.

Мерлин кивнул, задумчиво глядя перед собой: он даже не заметил, когда кончился фильм, а ведь обычно каждый раз с волнением следил за всеми напряжёнными сценами с участием гриффиндорской троицы.

— Ладно.

Артур поднялся с дивана, и Мерлин кожей почувствовал потерю, несмотря на то, что их с Артуром разделяли несколько слоёв ткани.

— Не засни на мне, — добродушно проворчал Артур, вернувшись на своё место с новой банкой газировки.

Мерлин кивнул.

Он заснул, уронив голову на плечо Артура, ещё до того, как из Рона полезли слизни, но Артур почему-то не стал возражать.

Пробуждение Мерлина походило на его последнее пробуждение с перепоя: голова сильно гудела, по спине расползалась странная боль, поверхность, на которой он лежал, была непривычно твёрдой, да и общее хреновое состояние тоже совсем не радовало.

Разница заключалась в том, что в этот раз Мерлин мог вполне точно вспомнить, что делал прошлым вечером. И разбавленные газировкой полторы бутылки пива, которые он приговорил за просмотром фильмов, точно не должны были устроить ему такое похмелье. Поэтому всё происходящее казалось исключительно странным. Открыв глаза, Мерлин убедился в этом своём выводе.

Он лежал, скрючившись, на холодном каменном полу в каком-то зале с высоким потолком. Прищурившись и подождав, пока перед глазами перестанут плясать чёрные точки, Мерлин различил несколько фигур в тёмных балахонах, которые стояли в центре помещения, расставленные на полу между ними свечи и то, что за стёклами окон было темно.

Значит, ночь ещё не закончилась.

Постаравшись как можно незаметнее пошевелить руками, Мерлин поморщился: запястья охватывала крепкая верёвка, и двигать ими было больно.

— Чёрт, — сквозь зубы выругался он.

— Мерлин! — послышался сдавленный шёпот откуда-то справа, и Мерлин, резко обернувшись, тут же снова завалился на спину. Хм, когда он вообще успел принять полусидячее положение? — Придурок, — пробормотал Артур, от которого исходил и первый оклик. — Ты в порядке?

Мерлин не стал огрызаться и напоминать, что это он тут должен задавать такой вопрос. И, пожалуй, сейчас ему полагалось выволакивать Артура из той задницы, в которую они угодили, но пока он весьма слабо себе представлял, что конкретно для этого следовало делать. Спину между лопаток жгло болью — дракон очень толсто намекал, что сложившаяся ситуация ему тоже совсем не нравится, — но Мерлин не мог даже пошевелить руками, не говоря уже о каких-то более решительных действиях.

Воспользовавшись тем, что все фигуры в балахонах были увлечены каким-то своим занятием и пока не обращали на них особого внимания, Мерлин придвинулся чуть ближе голосу Артура и сдавленно выругался, когда в задницу впилось что-то острое.

— Ты давно очнулся? — прошептал он.

Артур покачал головой.

— За пару минут до тебя.

Мерлин кивнул и прикусил губу. Артур не выглядел обеспокоенным: конечно, ему явно не нравилась ситуация, в которую они попали, а то, как яростно он пытался избавиться от стягивающей запястья верёвки, тоже говорило о многом, но вот страха в его глазах и движениях не было. Мерлин очень надеялся, что причиной этому была просто выдержка Артура, потому что его второе предположение было очень… в общем, оно очень льстило, но не имело под собой никаких оснований.

Именно его Артур и решил подтвердить.

— Мерлин, — прошипел он спустя какое-то время, — ты собираешься нас отсюда вытаскивать, или так и будешь валяться бесполезным тюком?

Мерлин даже не стал реагировать на оскорбление. Он, насколько позволяли путы, пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на свечи в центре помещения.

— Я над этим работаю.

Он постарался вложить в голос как можно больше уверенности, но это, судя по всему, не подействовало.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что сейчас делать, да? — спросил Артур.

Мерлин бросил на него быстрый взгляд: Артур прикусил губу и зажмурился, пытаясь побороть судорожный вздох.

— Я уверен, всё будет хорошо, — попробовал заверить его Мерлин, хотя у него у самого внутри всё сжималось от страха. — Не зря же я тут с тобой оказался.

— Конечно, — хмыкнул Артур и тут же понизил голос, осознав, что эхо разнеслось по всему помещению. — От тебя же столько пользы, прямо незаменимый помощник.

А вот это было уже обидно. Мерлин хотел было напомнить, что если бы не он, Артур уже несколько дней валялся бы мёртвым — пришибленный кирпичом или загрызенный прекрасной собачкой, — но не успел.

Одна из фигур отделилась от общего круга и подошла к ним под внимательным взглядом Мерлина. Он затаил дыхание, когда этот кто-то остановился перед ними.

Из складок ткани показались вполне человеческие руки, которые откинули капюшон.

Ну… Мерлин должен был признаться, что ожидал чего-нибудь более впечатляющего. Хотя бы немного. Видимо, современный кинематограф его разбаловал. Во всяком случае, вид старичка лет шестидесяти с козлиной бородкой и редкими волосами не оказал на него должного устрашающего эффекта.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка. — Старичок склонился над ними, и Мерлин различил в его глазах хищное любопытство. Да и улыбка на тонких губах была далеко не добродушной. — Не думал, что доживу до этого момента.

«Лучше бы и не дожил», — подумал Мерлин, но выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Доброй ночи. Чем обязаны?

Старичок рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Мерлин невольно приподнял брови. Он никогда не вписывал в свои сценарии злодеев, склонных к длинным монологам, маниакальному смеху и постановочным эффектам, считая это затасканным клише и далёкой от реальности показухой. Теперь он начинал в этом сомневаться.

Будто решив подпитать его сомнения, старичок погрозил пальцем с длинным грязным ногтем.

— Не надо шутить со старым знакомым, Эмрис. — Он покачал головой. — Мой час наконец-то настал.

Мерлин хотел было застонать и, возможно, даже побиться затылком об пол — и от того, что его снова назвали не тем именем, и от дурацкой фразы, — но не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он кивнул.

— Я рад за вас. Но мы-то чем можем помочь?

— Мерлин! — прорычал Артур, и Мерлин почти услышал его страдальческое «ты что, добровольно нарываешься».

Старичок цокнул языком.

— Ты всегда был чересчур дерзок, Эмрис.

— Моя мама тоже так говорила, — согласился Мерлин. — Но вам не кажется, что мы слишком мало знакомы, чтобы судить о таких понятиях, как «всегда»?

Старичок его проигнорировал.

— Нам невероятно повезло находиться здесь в такой момент. — Он отвернулся и кивнул остальным — видимо, своим приспешникам. — Мы можем воспользоваться возможностью закончить всё раз и навсегда.

— Нельзя ли немного поподробнее? — заставив Мерлина удивлённо обернуться, поинтересовался Артур. Он мрачно смотрел прямо перед собой. — Какой именно момент?

— О. — В голосе старичка появилась какая-то странная нежность. — Вы даже представить себе не можете.

Мерлин ничего не хотел себе представлять. Он вообще слушал краем уха, сосредоточившись на поисках чего-то, что помогло бы освободить его руки. Попытки услышать какую-нибудь подсказку от дракона не увенчались успехом, так что теперь приходилось действовать своими силами.

— Я могу попробовать, — отозвался Артур.

— Сегодня мы, — старичок вскинул руки в воздух, — покончим с Королём Былого и Грядущего и его слугой и наконец-то заполучим всю магию этого мира в свои руки.

— Простите, что? — Услышав такое, Мерлин даже оторвался от своего занятия и закашлялся. — Может, лучше сходите на обследование в ближайшую больницу? Говорят, в городе есть неплохие психиатры…

— Молчи, мальчишка! — Старичок гневно взглянул на него, и Мерлин почувствовал, как внутренности скрутило ни на что не похожей болью. Он вскрикнул и мешком свалился на пол.

— Мерлин! — услышал Мерлин обеспокоенный окрик Артура, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, чтобы дать понять, что он в порядке. Да и не был он в порядке, вот ни черта.

— Мы ждали этого годами, веками, тысячелетиями. — Голос старичка наполнился странной силой и теперь гремел под потолком. — Сначала ты, Эмрис, охранял магию этого мира. Сковал её в себе, как эгоистичный мальчишка, и позволял воспользоваться ею только достойным по твоему мнению.

— Я уверен, что не делал этого, — прохрипел Мерлин, — но сама идея кажется весьма разумной. — Он застонал, когда боль стала ещё сильнее, и до крови прикусил губу, чувствуя, как на языке появляется солоноватый привкус.

— А нам и нашим предкам оставалось только страдать, — продолжил старичок. — Довольствоваться крохами и смотреть, как в нас перестают верить, как о нас забывают. Думаешь, ты имел право вершить правосудие над всем миром, Эмрис? Думаешь, если одна девчонка сошла с ума и убила твоего драгоценного короля рукой какого-то предателя, то право на магию осталось только у тебя?

От слов о сошедшей с ума девчонке и короле перед глазами Мерлина пронеслись какие-то картинки, очень похожие на те, что показывал ему дракон. Он почти почувствовал тяжесть чужого тела на руках, корку застывшей крови на пальцах, но к реальности его вернула новая вспышка боли.

— И вот когда ты наконец-то решил покинуть этот мир после стольких лет своего отвратительного, мешающего, необязательного присутствия, — продолжил старичок, — мы все надеялись, что магия вернётся. По-настоящему вернётся в наши руки, что мы покажем, кому в этом мире принадлежит настоящая сила.

— Я так понимаю, вас обломали, — снова встрял Артур. Судя по вскрику справа, он тоже согнулся от боли. Мерлин сказал бы ему, что нечего тут выпендриваться, иначе придётся считаться с последствиями, но говорить было слишком тяжело.

— Оказалось, что ты тихо родился за несколько лет до этого, — с отвращением протянул старичок. Мерлин видел, как тот подошёл к Артуру и приподнял его подбородок. — Вернулся в этот мир, когда тебя никто — никто! — об этом не просил, пендрагонский ублюдок. — Он отпустил голову Артура и вытер руку о собственный балахон. Мерлин не стал говорить, что Артур точно был намного чище этой тряпки. — И ты, который тысячи лет назад преследовал магов, а теперь ползал на четвереньках и едва мог говорить, решил, что имеешь право на магию! И пока Эмрис был недостаточно силён для того, чтобы вместить всё украденное, сковал её часть в себе.

— Для протокола: я ничего не решал, — прохрипел Артур. Мерлин лихорадочно хватал воздух ртом и пытался придумать что угодно, чтобы выбраться из этой ситуации. Даже постарался дотянуться до той самой магии, о которой шло столько разговоров, но у него совсем не получилось.

— Конечно, — послышался мрачный ответ. — И Эмрис тоже ничего не делал, когда вернулся в этот мир. Но хватило и этого.

Приспешники в балахонах наконец-то закончили разбираться со свечами и колбами непонятно какого назначения и подошли ближе. Мерлин не видел их лиц, но они ему заранее не нравились. Чёрт, ему всё в этой ситуации не нравилось, особенно скручивающая их с Артуром боль и появившийся страх, от которого вся кожа покрывалась липким потом.

Монолог злодея явно подходил к концу, главному герою к этому моменту уже пора было бы определиться с планом действий, а Мерлин всё ещё не имел ни малейшего представления, как вытащить из этой ситуации себя самого и Артура.

— Наверное, нужно было убить вас в колыбелях, — старик развернулся и посмотрел прямо на Мерлина. — Сначала короля. Может, второго раза ты не выдержал бы, Эмрис. Сдох бы сам. Навечно.

Мерлин тихо застонал при мысли о ещё одной смерти Артура и попытался пошевелиться. Не получилось.

— Но нам повезло, — продолжил старик, подходя ещё ближе к Мерлину. — Звёзды подсказали, что если сделать это после совершеннолетия Артура — настоящего совершеннолетия, магического, а не того, которое для людей знаменует пропуск в питейные заведения, — именно тогда доступ к силе будет полнее и легче. И мы ждали.

— Зря, — выдавил из себя Мерлин. — Говорят, гороскопы врут.

Судя по всему, терпение у старика закончилось, потому что за эту реплику Мерлин получил самую настоящую пощёчину.

— Можно было бы обойтись и простым несчастным случаем, — сказал старик, отступая на шаг назад. — Но тогда, Эмрис, мы ещё не знали, что ты переродился и решил взять на себя роль его телохранителя. А теперь мы не будем испытывать судьбу. Простой ритуал — и ваша сила перейдёт к нам. И неважно, кто её сейчас хранит.

Мерлин как раз открыл рот, чтобы начать рассказывать, какую чушь несёт старик, когда Артура подхватили под локти и потащили в центр помещения — прямо к ярко горящим свечам.

— Эй! — Мерлин забился на полу, пытаясь встать на ноги. Старик отвлёкся от него, и боль временно отступила. — Артур!

Ему не ответили: Артур был слишком занят тем, что матерился на тащивших его магов, а старик потирал руки, глядя на эту картину. Мерлин только теперь разглядел, что между свечей был нарисован какой-то символ. Кажется, подобные любили использовать в фильмах ужасов.

Дальше всё тоже происходило по типичному сценарию, какие Мерлин видел (и читал) сотни раз: с Артура стянули одежду и, уложив на холодный камень, привязали руки и ноги к каким-то выступам. Старик взял в руки толстую книгу в кожаной обложке, открыл её на середине и прокашлялся.

Мерлин наблюдал за этим как в замедленной съёмке: он видел, как огонь играл на лезвии ножа, слышал шорох страниц книги, чувствовал запах каких-то благовоний.

Но сильнее всего он ощущал собственную беспомощность. Она сковывала сильнее физических оков, от неё хотелось выть, и Мерлин не мог отвести глаз от сжавшихся в кулаки пальцев Артура, от того, как под речитатив старика один из магов начал заносить над Артуром нож.

Мерлин не знал, откуда взялась эта волна злости и отчаянной силы, которая будто затопила его изнутри. Он понятия не имел, почему лопнула верёвка вокруг запястий, или каким образом он избавился от пут вокруг лодыжек. Не осознал, в какой момент его татуировка оказалась на шее, и почему от неё начал исходить золотистый свет.

И он очень слабо помнил, почему после того, как он поднял вперёд раскрытую ладонь, в помещении прогремел гром и засверкали молнии.

Много, очень много ярких молний.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/JqIvBNn.jpg)

Когда всё закончилось, Мерлин с бесконечным удивлением посмотрел на свою ладонь. Она не изменилась, всё ещё оставалась узкой и бледной, но теперь он точно помнил, какую силу она была способна источать. Помнил, как направлял эту силу на будущий костёр, на доспехи Артура, на требующие заговора мечи, на колдунов и крестьян. Помнил, как прятался от посторонних взглядов и постоянно опасался разоблачения.

Помнил, как эта ладонь покрылась мозолями от трудной работы по дому и саду после того, как он покинул Камелот.

Помнил, почему это произошло. Помнил, как Артур лежал в его руках безвольным телом в слишком тяжёлых и холодных доспехах, как Артур улыбался раньше, до всего этого.

Помнил каждый момент своей долгой, невыносимо долгой жизни, которая тянулась до тех пор, пока его существование не начали заполнять знакомые имена и лица. Помнил лицо молодой Хунит, которая смотрела на мир не подозревающим о тяготах и опасностях взглядом. Помнил, как немного криво улыбался каждый раз, когда из небытия возвращался очередной друг или соратник. Помнил, как принял решение прервать свою затянувшуюся жизнь и начать её сначала: Артуру тогда исполнилось два года, он спокойно спал в своей спальне в особняке Утера Пендрагона. В тот момент Мерлин понял, что теперь точно пришла его пора вновь вернуться в этот мир.

Он помнил, как отдавал магию миру, понимая, что после перерождения потеряет право на неё — но в итоге отдал её Артуру, который хранил дар достаточно долго, для того чтобы вернуть его Мерлину.

Сейчас он помнил даже пьяный угар вечеринки, нечеловечески сияющие глаза Артура, острые уколы иглы мастера в тату-салоне и то, как Артур держал его за руку всё то время, пока в Мерлина перетекали тёмные чернила и оставленная когда-то магия.

Мерлин посмотрел в сторону.

Балахоны лежали на полу грудами тряпья, а тела в них напоминали сломанные куклы. Мерлин невольно вздрогнул.

Мерлин не знал, произошло это из-за открывшегося глазам зрелища или из-за того, что он боялся поднять взгляд на Артура.

— Мерлин, — послышался знакомый до боли голос.

Он ничего не ответил. Сейчас вот соберётся с духом и посмотрит Артуру в глаза, чтобы увидеть там несомненный страх и отвращение — даже не из-за магии, а оттого, что эта магия может сделать. А потом Мерлин поймёт, что Артур по-прежнему не помнит ничего, кроме смутных рассказов о своём прошлом, и ему придётся научиться жить и справляться с этим, только уже не как девятнадцатилетнему студенту со странной татуировкой на спине, а как слишком старому и всё ещё слишком глупому магу.

У него обязательно получится. Только ещё немного времени, ещё несколько минут…

— Мерлин, мне кажется, что в обязанности личного слуги короля входит обеспечение комфорта этого самого короля. — В голосе Артура было слишком, слишком много знакомых нот. Он говорил точно так же, как и десятки, сотни лет назад, и в его интонациях слышалась та же самая нахальная усмешка, которая так взбесила Мерлина, когда они впервые встретились в классе английской литературы. — Так какого чёрта ты торчишь там?

Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох и поднял взгляд.

Артур смотрел на него прямым и ясным взглядом, в котором читалось раздражение и недовольство. А ещё — бесконечная теплота и искренняя, открытая радость.

— Мерлин. — Артур закатил глаза, когда Мерлин, не в силах сдержаться, начал расплываться в широкой улыбке. — Ты у меня в колодках неделю будешь ходить. Тащи сюда свою ленивую задницу.

— Боюсь, сир, — усмехнулся Мерлин, движением руки освобождая Артура от верёвок, — в этом мире колодки стали достоянием давно минувших лет.

Артур сел и покрутил головой в поисках чего-то, чем можно было бы прикрыться.

Мерлин пошевелил пальцами, и на колени его королю упал красный плащ с вышитым золотым драконом.

Артур посмотрел знакомый предмет одежды, а потом поднял на Мерлина слегка ошалелый взгляд и рассмеялся. Мерлин не выдержал — подошёл к нему, сел рядом, уткнулся носом в горячее плечо, наплевав на подзатыльник, который должен был прилететь совсем скоро, и поддержал этот смех. Он чувствовал, как помещение наполняла рвущаяся на свободу магия, как от неё звенели стёкла и становился теплее воздух, ощущал, как по лицу текли слёзы облегчения и отступающего тысячелетнего одиночества, но ему было абсолютно всё равно: ладонь Артура сжимала его шею, успокаивающе поглаживая, и это было важнее всего, что происходило на земле.

И нет, Мерлину было совсем не стыдно. Даже если Артур и назовёт его плаксивой девчонкой после того, как всё закончится.

И если потом, когда они лежали вдвоём на кровати в квартире Артура, когда Артур обводил пальцами контуры татуировки Мерлина, снова ставшей бесполезным сплетением чернил между лопатками, когда над Лондоном занимался рассвет, когда Гвейн просыпался и собирался открывать магазин, когда Гвен засыпала над учебниками, когда Уилл доползал до общежития в облаке алкогольного паров, когда Утер смотрел в окно с кружкой чая в руке, им всем казалось, что за одну ночь в мире изменилось слишком многое, это было правдой. Мерлин тоже это чувствовал: магия оживала, пробуждалась после долгого сна и начинала заполнять измученный, истосковавшийся мир. А ещё Мерлин чувствовал горячее дыхание Артура, прикосновения его пальцев и губ, улыбку в уголках рта. Всё остальное могло ещё немного подождать. А вот Мерлин с ожиданиями закончил.

У них впереди ещё много времени для того, чтобы решить, как финансовая империя Пендрагонов будет помогать залечивать раны этого мира, как Мерлин будет вершить свою магию среди тех, кто давно перестал в неё верить, и как они вместе будут смотреть в глаза всем остальным, ничего не подозревающим о подаренной им второй жизни.

Но всё это впереди. На самом деле, Мерлину нравилась — даже чересчур нравилась — мысль о том, что его будущее наконец-то наступило и теперь не грозило оборваться в любой момент от удара меча или магии. Но сначала он хотел разобраться с настоящим.

А у настоящего был голос Артура, который звал его по имени.

Наконец-то.


End file.
